


Inktober 2019

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Will update tags when needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabbles for Inktober with a focus on Yohan/Hangyul, Yohan/Seungwoo, and Yohan/Seungyoun.yohangyul: #1, #3, #5, #7, #10, #13, #16, #17, #23seunghan: #2, #4, #6, #8, #9, #11, #12, #14, #15, #18, #19, #22younyoh: #20, #21





	1. yohangyul - What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas... sometimes (Gold)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is where I shall try and compile my Inktober 2019 drabbles.  
I was originally going to put it up on twitter, but Day 1 kinda got long.
> 
> I probably won't be on time for most of the prompts (ahem like I'm already 2 days late),  
but if anything I will make a mark for it and do double updates when I can.
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 1: I kinda rushed the ending, mostly because I didn't want to get too long on this. Sorry for the abrupt ending!

Yohan is woken by the sunlight peeking through the windows, eyes squinting as he tries to adjust to how bright everything is. He sits up, stretching his arms out before letting out a big yawn. As he looks upwards, the glint of the sun hitting something shiny catches his attention. Bringing down his hand, his eyes widen in shock at the simplistic yet delicate gold band on his finger. 

As if finally waking up, Yohan looks around frantically taking in his surroundings. From the look of things, this was definitely _ not _ his hotel room. The decor is much too fancy for his cheap booked-last-minute room, the vibe resembling much more of a suite than a hotel room. He quickly glances down, letting out a relieved sigh seeing he was fully dressed. Something in the pit of his stomach twists though once seeing the expensive silk pajamas covering his skin. 

He's too preoccupied having a mental breakdown, wondering how on Earth he was going to explain to his mom that on his first overseas trip without her, he ends up in some random hotel room with a wedding ring on his finger. 

"Oh, you're awake! Good." Someone says in Korean. Yohan snaps his head so quick, he's sure whoever is staring at him thinks his neck will snap. At least the person that is here with him is speaking a language he can fully understand, maybe he’ll get some answers. Yohan sputters once recognizing who it is. "I take it you know who I am?" 

Yohan merely nods in response, not trusting his own voice. Lee Hangyul. **The** Lee Hangyul. Heir of Lee Corps who owns a good thirty-five percent of thriving big businesses in Gangnam. Hangyul smiles as he comes closer, a bottle of Fiji water in one hand and aspirin in the other. He offers them both to Yohan, which he accepts shyly, his mind having another melt down the minute he sees a matching gold band on Hangyul's finger. "Holy shit."

Hangyul ends up laughing at his outburst, making Yohan flush red. He quickly chugs the water and aspirin, muttering a soft thanks. 

"Yohan, right?" Hangyul asks, way too calmly in Yohan's opinion. 

"Um, yes? H-how do you know my name?" 

"Last night…?" Hangyul seems unsure of his answer, trailing off instead. The other tilts his head to the side, letting Yohan's imagination run wild. _ Oh god, oh god, oh god. _

"Last night? D-did we… you know." Yohan gulps, choosing instead to gesture with his hands. Hangyul looks confused, watching Yohan moving his hands obscenely before he shakes his head, biting back a smile. 

"No, I want our first time to be special. I'm talking about the I, Hangyul Lee, take Yohan Kim to be my-"

"I got it, thanks. But you married me after one night and you want our first time to be special?"

"Okay, fair point." 

Hangyul moves to sit on the side of the bed, hands fiddling with the sheets pooled by Yohan's side. It stays quiet for a few minutes, both of them not knowing what to say.

"I'm guessing you don't remember last night." 

"I… do not, no." 

"Well, both our groups were at the same club. Then we heard Korean so we came over to say hi and we merged into one big group at the end. I was complaining about how my parents keep trying to set me up and you complained how you had no one to take you home to meet the parents, the next thing I knew I told you to meet my parents and our friends dragged us to get married. You were giggling all night and honestly I thought it was cute and that's how you were all the time but I have an inkling now that Wooseok lied to me and you were only like that because you were drunk." 

"Wooseok is the biggest liar." Yohan groans, hiding his face in his hands as he tries not to focus on the fact that Hangyul admitted that he thought Yohan was cute. 

"Well, now I know."

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

2 years later when Hangyul takes Yohan to Las Vegas again, heart thumping wildly in his chest as his fingers brush against the velvet box hidden in his pocket. Inside the box there's a white gold band, "HL ❤ YK" engraved on the inside of it. 

He wonders if Yohan will say yes as easily this time as he did the first time he asked Yohan to marry him. (He does.)


	2. seunghan - Perfect (Pattern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 2!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 2: This one is a shorter one, I hope you like it.

Seungwoo fidgets with the tie around his neck, staring intently at the mirror as he questions if the tie makes or breaks his outfit. Yohan enters the room as he's debating, eyes disapproving in the mirror as he sees the tie Seungwoo has selected. 

"You're going to a job interview, babe. Not a luau." 

Yohan makes quick work of removing the black with large red floral printed tie, disappearing into the closet with the offending tie in hand. 

"You know I like those types of shirts. You are the one that gifted me that tie, by the way. Plus, I’m trying to show that I can be professional and fun." 

"Yes, I did. As a gag gift because you wouldn't stop wearing those Hawaiin shirts no matter what time of the year it was. You don’t need any ugly tie for that, you and your work puns will be a huge hit at the office if they were to employ you." 

Seungwoo lets out a huff, feeling personally attacked at his boyfriend's words. He can hear Yohan's muffled laughter in response to his reaction. Yohan reappears with a different tie, personally putting it on for Seungwoo himself. The tie is a mix of blues, lines in a criss crossed pattern but still having enough contrast to be visually appealing. It pairs perfectly with the dark grey suit that Seungwoo chose to wear today. 

"Perfect." Yohan pulls back, grinning at his handiwork before smoothing down the collar. "You're gonna blow them away, I know it. You worked so hard for this, I'm so proud of you."

Seungwoo can feel himself heating up, hearing how earnestly Yohan was praising him.

"Thanks, baby." 

Yohan smiles brightly at Seungwoo, hand gently tugging at the tie before pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"You're very welcome, babe."


	3. yohangyul - Accidental Musings (Crack)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 3!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 3: I honestly wasn't sure how to end this. ksdlflf But I hope you still enjoy it!

It's raining outside, seemingly out of nowhere considering the skies where clear and blue not even an hour ago. Yohan runs into the nearest cafe, shielding the camera around his neck with his hands to minimize the water damage. The cafe is quiet, tucked away in the middle of a bustling street. He makes a beeline for the closest free table, putting his camera bag and his tripod down on the chair before removing the camera from his neck, placing it down gingerly on the table. 

Yohan feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, immediately reaching for his phone he texts Seungwoo that he had made it back to Seoul in one piece and before the rain had started. The sound of a crash brings his attention back to his surroundings, eyes going wide seeing his camera fly off the table, watching in slow motion as it smashes against the ground, the lens cover flying off due to the impact. His mouth hangs open in shock, not knowing what had just happened. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Someone exclaims guiltily. When Yohan looks up he sees a blonde male, probably only a few years older than him bowing repeatedly at him. He's attractive, and in any other circumstance Yohan probably would be too shy to even talk to someone like him. "My shoes slipped because the floor was wet and I fell into your table, it was an accident I swear." 

Yohan bends down, picking up the camera to examine it for damages before turning it on, breath hitching in disappointment as he sees a large crack on the screen. His camera lens is broken. 

"I don't have a lot of money but if you give me your info I can pay you back slowly for the damages. I am so sorry."

Yohan nods, taking the lens cover as the mystery boy hands it back to him. "It's not completely your fault, I should have been more careful." 

"Is there something else I can do for you? Like I can help you with your camera equipment or something? I'm Hangyul by the way." Hangyul's eyes dart to the other things Yohan has set down, causing Yohan to feel slightly flustered since he just threw his things (semi) haphazardly. 

"Uh, I usually do things solo. Nice to meet you, name's Yohan." 

"Ah, too bad." Hangyul pauses, thinking over his options. "Well… Yohan do you need… models? I may not be that good looking but my friends say I'm photogenic." 

Yohan wants to laugh, Hangyul thinks he's _ not _that good looking? Yohan pauses for a moment, taking in the other's sharp features. No matter how long he looks, he can't deny that Hangyul is very handsome. His eyes darted to the camera still in his hands, raising it up to point it at the other male. Hangyul looks at Yohan with alarm in his eyes, not knowing if he should pose or what the other was doing. 

"I have to see if you really are photogenic or not." 

The click of the shutter could be heard, Yohan checking to see how the photo came out. Clicking a few buttons before he nods in approval. Despite the large crack, the photo seems like it was a filter that he applied on there. An idea pops into his head as he glances at Hangyul eagerly.

"Can you smile for me?"

Hangyul nods his head, smiling awkwardly as Yohan points the camera at him again. Yohan chuckles softly as he sees just how stiff the other seems.

"Come on, something more natural. Think of something funny."

"Like the fact that I broke someone's camera lens and suggested I model as a joke but now that someone is seriously considering it?" Hangyul offers, chuckling softly. Yohan snaps another photo, humming in approval at both the photo and Hangyul's statement. 

"Consider it not being considered anymore. You're hired." 

They both exchange numbers, Hangyul rambling off the days he's usually free as Yohan jots it down in his journal. He also learns that they are also the same age. Once everything is settled, Hangyul leaves to catch his afternoon class, Yohan bidding him goodbye with a wave. Glancing back at his camera roll, he takes a peek at the photos he took earlier today, a pensive expression on his face. He goes back farther, scrolling through the photos from this past weekend as well. 

Perhaps Yohan should have mentioned to Hangyul that he is a landscape photographer, not a portrait photographer. He sighs softly, scrolling back to the photo of Hangyul smiling, the image of it bringing a smile to his own lips. Maybe he’ll mention it next time. 


	4. seunghan - Partners in Crime (Forge)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 4!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 4: I don't know why all the seunghan ones are so short, I'm sorry!

Yohan gives Seungwoo his best puppy eyes, bottom lip purposefully pushed out in a way he knows will make the older's willpower waver, he's seen Dongpyo do it a million times and he's always gotten what he wanted. He whines softly clasping his hands together while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Please, please, please! I promise I will never ever ask you to do anything like this again. Just this one time, I completely forgot to ask my mom."

Seungwoo sighs, slightly feeling pity for the younger boy but at the same time it is no one's fault but his own. He eyes the piece of paper in front of him, sighing yet again. Yohan slowly opens his eyes again, eyes hopeful at the audible debate Seungwoo is having with himself. The younger's eyes start to glisten, reaching full pout mode, making the older feel the last of his resolve crumble.

"Fine, but I swear if we get caught I am saying you forced me." Seungwoo reaches for the pen next to the paper, trying his best to remember how Mrs. Kim signs her name on countless amount of Christmas cards that the Hans received since they moved next door to him. He quickly forges her signature on the permission slip, dropping the pen as soon as he's finished, glancing around to make sure no teachers had seen them committing the crime. "Jesus, the things I do for you."

Yohan picks up the paper, beaming at Seungwoo as he hugs the permission slip to his chest. He resembles a overly excited puppy, doing a slight shimmy as he hugs the paper close to him. Seungwoo feels something familiar tugging at his heartstrings seeing how happy he was, feeling extremely fond as he resists the urge to reach over and pat Yohan's head.

"It looks just like her signature. Thank you, I knew I can count on you."

Seungwoo flashes Yohan a smile that shows his dimple, thinking back to when Dongpyo had kept insisting that he has a soft spot for not just him but Yohan too. Maybe he was right.

"You're welcome, but seriously, I am never doing that again."


	5. yohangyul - Something Sweet (Hollow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 5!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 5: I have been struggling with this one, but it is finally done!  
This turned out way longer than I expected it to.

Since Yohan and Hangyul were little, people always expected them to be stuck like glue to each other for the rest of their lives. There was the phase where everyone expected them to become the nation's iconic taekwondo duo, or the time where everyone thought they would be each other's partner in the police academy, or that one summer where all their friends thought they would launch a multi-billion won app. What people did not expect was that the pair would settle down and join forces to open up a cupcake shop together.

It's 6:30 in the morning and Yohan already has a huge smudge of flour on his cheek, having just slipped on Hangyul's eggy mess on the floor (he always makes a mess when he has to crack the eggs).

"Dude, seriously?" Yohan asks incredulously, shooting his friend a glare.

"Sorry! I didn't get the chance to clean it yet." Hangyul smiles sheepishly, immediately running to grab the cleaning supplies to prevent anymore accidents. Yohan purses his lips together, thinking how Hangyul seems to do this every other day and yet he hasn't learned.

"It's okay, just be careful." Yohan yields, bringing his attention to his dark chocolate cupcake batter he was working on.

"Okay." Hangyul easily agrees, quickly cleaning up the mess he made, putting everything away before heading to wash his hands. He heads over to Yohan, damp paper towel in hand, he reaches over, gently grabbing Yohan's chin once the other finishes mixing his batter. Yohan's brows knit in confusion, feeling Hangyul guiding him to look at him. Yohan holds his breath as Hangyul leans in closer to him, his face stopping just a few centimeters away from Yohan's own. Hangyul says nothing as he presses the damp cloth against Yohan's cheek, grinning in satisfaction as he wipes the other's cheek clean. "There. All clean."

Yohan exhales sharply, pulling away as quickly as he can, hoping to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. He clears his throat saying a soft thanks before grabbing the mixing bowl from the stand. He walks over to the other side of the room, having already prepped the cupcake pans with liners before he started making the batter. Hangyul watches in amusement as Yohan aggressively scoops the batter into the liners, heading back to his own mixing station.

They work in silence for awhile, focusing on making their respective flavors of the day. It was Valentine's day soon, so they were playing around with different flavors to find one that they will actually feature on the menu on Valentine's day.

Yohan had decided on a double dark chocolate cupcake with a whipped topping, topped with a handmade chocolate heart. He had found a way to make a whipped topping so light that it resembled marshmallow fluff without the stickiness, and he was excited to see how it would pair with his infamous double dark chocolate base (it's amazing what a cup of coffee and a pinch of sea salt could do to bring out the cocoa flavor). Sweet with a hint of bitterness.

Hangyul on the other hand had decided for a white chocolate raspberry cupcake with a cream cheese frosting. It was one of his favorite cheesecake recipes, so he had to make it into a cupcake. The tartness of the raspberry pairs so nicely with the sweetness of the white chocolate. He goes for one of his lighter cream cheese frostings, not wanting it to be too heavy and overpower his cupcake since the flavor is more mild. He decided to forgo a decoration on his design this time, wanting to keep it simple for the folks that weren't buying sweets for the holiday.

The blonde haired boy ends up finishing first, grinning as he glances down at his perfectly piped perfections. Hangyul has always been better at the artistic aspect of the cupcake business, hands steady and efficient as he works with the pastry bags as if it were paint and the cupcakes were his canvas. Yohan on the other hand was best at tinkering with odd flavor combinations that somehow always seemed to work, the featured flavors of the day that he puts out have all been successful and regulars of the shop are always requesting for the newest add to their menu.

Hangyul glances over at Yohan when he hears the other let out a frustrated grunt. His eyebrow raising in interest as Yohan stares at the mixing bowl exasperatedly, the other boy's fingers tapping gently against the bowl.

"You... okay?"

"If okay means not getting my new whipped topping to work, then yes. I think I put too much sugar in, it's just so pufftttttttttttt." Yohan dramatically points his hands to the ground before making a flat line, hoping to emphasize just how much his whipped topping was not working. Hangyul makes his way over to the other male, peeking into the bowl before letting out a whistle, hands resting on his hips.

"Sorry, that sucks. I know how excited you were about the new recipe too." Hangyul pats Yohan's back comfortingly. Yohan peeks at the clock, letting out another groan when he determines there's not enough time for him to remake the new recipe. He still needs to frost the rest of the regular flavors that he had made as well. 

"It's okay, I think it'll still be good with the regular whipped. The hearts will make up for it I guess."

"Ooh! I can help you make the hearts if you want. I know you don't really like making the decorations anyways."

"You're the best, some heart shells will be good."

Yohan pauses as Hangyul gives him a look, tilting his head to the side. 

"What?"

"You're making a Valentine's day cupcake and you want to put _ hollow _ hearts on your cupcake?"

"It's... still a heart? That'll still be good-"

"But a filled heart would be so much better." Hangyul has the audacity to pout, scooting over to grab the chocolate molds, holding up different sized hearts. He waves the slightly larger heart molds in the air. "We can put in the cherry cordial recipe we've been tinkering with! That’ll be cool, plus that would be amazing with your double dark chocolate cupcakes."

Yohan silently considers what Hangyul is saying, if he's being honest the other has a point. Their homemade cherry cordial is _ really _ good and they have yet to feature it on any of their cupcakes so far after making it a two days ago. Plus the thought of it paired with the dark chocolate and the whipped topping would be phenomenal. When he brings his attention back to his best friend, Hangyul already knows his answer. 

"Don't worry, I cut the cherries up so it's more like a paste so we can fill the molds nicely." Hangyul sing songs, already grabbing everything he needs to prepare the chocolates. Yohan sighs softly, a small smile gracing his lips as he goes to start on a new batch of whipped topping.

Once Yohan finished frosting all the cupcakes, Hangyul proudly comes over with a tray full of completed chocolates, setting them down next to Yohan's own tray.

"I can't believe we almost didn't get a second chiller. That chiller has saved our lives so many times."

"Hey, _ I'm _the one who kept insisting we needed it. You're lucky I finally convinced you."

"I admit, I have seen the light. I was a fool."

Yohan laughs loudly, hitting his friend's shoulder as he does so. Hangyul grins, nudging Yohan back before playfully shoving at the older boy. 

  
  


"Do you want my help or not?" Yohan raises his hands in surrender, taking a step back to let Hangyul step forward, the younger boy working his magic to place every heart in the center of each cupcake. Once he gets to the last cupcake, Hangyul makes a show of pressing the chocolate heart into the side of the cupcake, fake gasping as he looks at Yohan. "I guess we have to eat it."

"Hangyul, I told you that you have to stop eating the product! We're supposed to be selling these, not consuming them."

"I'm not! _ We _ are going to. We have to test how it tastes. Since you had to change the recipe."

Hangyul picks up the semi destroyed cupcake, taking off the liner before taking a generous bite of pastry. Mouth covered with whipped topping as he moans softly in content. He gives Yohan a thumbs up and a wink. Yohan opens his mouth to protest but he doesn't even get a word out before Hangyul shoves the sweet confection into his mouth, biting back a laugh as the protest dies in Yohan's throat. The shorter boy is laughing, having too much fun teasing his friend as he chews like a bunny. _ Okay _, Hangyul had a point. The cupcake tastes much better than what he could have hoped for. 

  
  


Both featured flavors for the day were a hit, both of them having to reassure that both flavors will be available for Valentine's day. They sell out before closing time, Yohan bouncing on his feet happily as he locks the doors for the day. He hums happily as he places his keys on the counter, going to help Hangyul clean up what was left on their nightly checklist.

"I can't believe what a good day we had, people loved the filled chocolate idea Hangyul. Thank you. I honestly don't think it would have been that successful if you hadn't suggested that."

Yohan looks so genuinely thankful, eyes soft as he stares at his friend. Hangyul tries to push the immensely fond feeling he has exploding in his chest as Yohan looks at him with those eyes.

"Honestly, no problem. I am glad we came up with the idea of it together."

Hangyul thinks of that smile when he lies awake that night, deciding that maybe, just maybe Yohan is worth the risk.

🌟🌟🌟🌟🌟

Yohan heads to the back of the bakery, tucking himself into the little room that was a makeshift mini office space for himself when he worked on balancing the books. Valentine's day was always a busy day in the shop, and as is every busy day there was always a few disgruntled people who were mad that something is sold out or that a special flavor they remember from four weeks ago isn't available today of all days. He plops himself into the swivel chair, hands going to massage his temples. The last customer he had dealt with had been extremely rude, both the cupcake flavors that Hangyul and he had created had sold out about an hour ago and all they had left were their classics, however the customer was not very happy to learn about that. Yohan had to step in to handle the situation before poor Hyeongjun would have started crying.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yohan focused on his small desk, eyes zoning in on a pretty light teal colored box. Eyeing it curiously he moves to pick it up, taking off the beautifully tied ribbon. Opening the box, Yohan finds a familiar set of chocolates, chuckling softly before going to pop one in his mouth, letting the pleasant flavor of cherries and dark chocolate mix on his taste buds. Glancing back to where he originally picked up the box from, he finds a note.

_ Yohan, _

_ I told you that filled hearts are better than hollow ones. No one fills mine more than you. _

_ If you eat from here, I'll consider it as you saying yes to going out on a date with me. _

_ Hangyul :) _

Yohan promptly chokes in surprise after reading the message, coughing slightly to clear his throat before reading the message again, and once more, just for good measure. Feeling embarrassed his cheeks and ears turn red, feeling his heart hammering against his chest. He can't help the smile that tugs at his lips, placing a hand on his chest as if it will calm him. He looks up surprised when he hears someone clearing their throat. 

"So um, you're smiling so I take that as a good sign?" Hangyul asks shyly, hands fidgeting as he nervously steps closer. Yohan has never seen Hangyul shy like _ this _ before, it's honestly so cute and god Yohan is so devastatingly smitten. Yohan's smile widens, cheekily grabbing another chocolate before putting it in his mouth.

"Definitely a good sign."

Yohan gets up from his seat, walking over to Hangyul before he holds out his hand. Hangyul grins as he takes Yohan's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together before heading back out to the front.

"Jesus, finally!" Seungyoun shouts, causing the rest of the staff (and some regulars) to join him.

Yeah, _ maybe _Hangyul is right. Filled hearts are much better than hollow ones.


	6. seunghan - Rigged Mission (Victory)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to Day 6!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 6: I just really want to see Yohan do a haunted house.  
I debated about who to pair up in this one, but in the end I figured Seungwoo would be best.

Yohan knew that with Halloween right around the corner that he was going to be forced to do this.  ** _This_ ** being a haunted house. He gulps at the house comes into view, already pressing himself against Seungwoo's back. Hangyul is already laughing at him, pointing Yohan out to Wooseok, but Wooseok is too busy pretending he isn't scared to be paying attention to him.

They (the older members) have decided that they are going to do the punishment, so that the younger ones (mainly Dohyon) doesn't have to go through with it. Luckily, the production crew agreed. They had been told to go in pairs, at first Yohan thought Hangyul would be a good partner for the haunted house, but as soon as he looked at his same aged friend smirk at him, Yohan knew that would not be the case. So the next thing he knew, he had reached out for Seungwoo's hand.

"Okay, so Hangyul can join whichever group he-"

"Not us!" Yohan screams, immediately hiding behind Seungwoo again, realizing he just accidentally cut off Seungyoun. Seungyoun turns to Hangyul, shrugging his shoulders.

"Guess you're with us."

"Dang, I really wanted to scare Yohan."

"Oh, no wonder he doesn't want you on his team."

Yohan sticks his tongue out at Hangyul, Hangyul doing the same back. The cameras have yet to be turned on to film them, so they playfully bicker once Hangyul goes to tease him again. The cameras are turned on not long after, Seungwoo telling the team of three to go first. Yohan visibly tenses every time he hears a scream or shout coming from the house. It's over too quick, and soon Seungwoo is leading the way towards the house. Yohan is holding a camera as Seungwoo holds the flashlight, both of them slowly approaching the front door. Seungwoo places a hand on the handle before turning to Yohan.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yes, I'm doing this to save our babies." Yohan whispers, the door isn't open yet but he doesn't want those inside to know they were coming. Yohan feels a hand reaching for his own, fingers intertwining before Seungwoo gives Yohan's hand a firm squeeze.

"Right, for our babies."

The door creaks loudly as the older male pushes it open. They barely take ten steps into the house before someone is jumping out from behind a partition, Yohan instinctively kicking out his leg as he screams. He keeps kicking and suddenly he can hear Seungwoo laughing. The ghost flees from the scene, probably wondering what was wrong with the guy who keeps kicking the air and why the guy who is with him keeps laughing.

"I think the mission is to get the book from the second floor down to outside." Seungwoo whispers once it gets quiet again and his laughter has stopped.

"I don't like this, it's so dark. They got to get something from the kitchen, we have to go up the stairs?" Yohan whines, squeezing the leader's hand harder. Seungwoo turns around, flashing Yohan an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, if I had known I would have suggested we go first then."

"It's not your fault, I'm just being a baby now." Yohan shakes his head, mustering up a small smile. They hear something shuffling around on the first floor, both of them freezing. "I-I think we should hurry up the stairs."

Seungwoo nods in agreement, taking the lead once again as they head up the stairs. As soon as they make it to the top step, a ghost in a white nightgown pops out and  _ hisses _ at them. Seungwoo flinches, clearly surprised. The younger practically collapses onto the step letting out a whimper as he presses himself against his leader's legs, eyes squeezed shut.

"Please, he's really scared." Seungwoo mutters softy, pleading with the female. She nods before quietly slipping away. "Yohan, she's gone. It's okay to come out now."

The taller male flashes the light down at Yohan, resisting the urge to pinch Yohan's cheek. He looked like a little kid clinging onto Seungwoo's legs like that. After a little coaxing, he finally got the younger to get up. Promising that they will try to grab the book as soon as possible and run out. The pair makes their way to the room farthest away from the staircase, pushing the door all the way open, Seungwoo tries to take a peek inside. It seems empty, the book is on top of the desk that is next to a window and a bed against the wall in the middle of the room. Seungwoo's eyes dart to the closet, figuring that is where something if anything were to pop out at them. He makes a beeline for the book, Yohan trailing closely behind him.

As soon as Seungwoo's hand touches the book, there's shuffling before Yohan screams, immediately rushing forward, causing Seungwoo to be pressed against the desk. Bewildered, Seungwoo turns around, eyes darting to look at what has Yohan so rattled.

"Play with me!" A little girl ghost comes out from under the bed and Seungwoo's mind goes blank. She's terrifyingly eerie as she lets out a giggle, hands clapping together as if she was so happy to see friends to play with. Seungwoo immediately reaches for Yohan's hand again and sprints towards the door, book in his other hand before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NOPE, SORRY TERRIFYING CHILD."

"Oh my GOD OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!!" Yohan screams the whole time they're running, Seungwoo purposefully picks up speed, running past any other ghost that might pay them a visit. They burst out of the front door, sprinting as quick as they can back to their members. The camera mans that are following them heaves as they try to catch their breaths. Seungwoo shoves the book into the MC's hands. 

"Ah! Wow, that was amazing. Seungwoo and Yohan sadly finished their mission in seven minutes, so that means Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Hangyul team wins!"

Seungwoo gives Yohan's hand one last squeeze before letting go of the younger's hand.

"Sorry Yohan, I know you would have liked to win."

"It's okay. I still managed to finish the mission thanks to you, that's a victory in my book. Plus, this mission was rigged against us. They did not have a scary child nor did they have to go up the stairs. They just took that long searching the kitchen for their item." The shorter male chuckles, nudging Seungwoo's shoulder.

"You're right. I think I'll have nightmares about her laughter for weeks."

"Yeah, I'm definitely sleeping with you tonight. There is no way I'll sleep on my own or with just Dongpyo."

Seungwoo snorts, but he agrees easily enough. Yohan beams at him.


	7. yohangyul - Puppy Love (Blink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 7!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 7: Hello, I hope you enjoy today.  
TMI is I had to triple check that I typed the correct name due to the fact the Hangyul and Hanbyul is a one letter difference.

Yohan glances at his watch, noting how much time he had left to run before having to return to his classes. Slowing down to a leisurely pace, he moves to grab his water bottle, taking a large gulp after coming to a full stop. He feels something brushing against his leg, eyes darting downward once he feels what he thinks is paws clawing at his pants. There's a small brown toy poodle looking up at him, it's eyes blink adorably as it looks up at Yohan, tail wagging excitedly. Yohan instinctively coos out loud, immediately bending down to pet the puppy who has apparently taken a liking to him.

The pup leans into Yohan's hand, happily accepting his affection. Yohan carefully coaxes the poodle away from the sidewalk, heading towards the grass before sitting down. The small dog climbs onto Yohan's lap, causing the boy to laugh. 

"Well aren't you a cutie?" The male scratches the pup behind its ear, smiling widely once the dog completely plops itself on his whole lap. His eyes scan the poodle's neck, eyes squinting slightly as he tries to read what's on the collar. "Your name is Hanbyul?"

Hanbyul gets back up at the mention of his name, tail wagging even faster as he moves to get off of Yohan's lap. Glancing around, Yohan quickly finds a stick, trying to get the puppy's attention again. 

"Come here Hanbyul, I need to get your owner's info!" Yohan reasons, waving the stick in the air. It seems to do the trick, Hanbyul running back towards him, waiting for Yohan to throw the twig in his hand. Yohan moves to pick up the small pup instead, bringing out his phone to contact the puppy's owner. The raven haired boy finishes typing the full number into his phone, getting ready to send a text before someone's yelling catches his attention.

"Hanbyul! Where are you? Hanbyul!"

Yohan turns towards the direction of the yelling, suddenly feeling shy seeing who the voice belonged to. Hanbyul's owner is _ attractive _. Sharp unique features, chiseled jawline, and if he wasn't so panicked about losing his dog Yohan is sure his eyes would be as deep at the sea. Yohan gets up from the ground, carefully cradling Hanbyul in his arms before heading over. As soon as the mystery boy spots Hanbyul in Yohan's arms, he immediately runs the rest of the way over. 

"Hanbyul! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" The mystery boy exclaims as soon as he gets close enough, arms reaching up to hold Hanbyul. The chocolate colored pup practically jumps out of Yohan's arms, moving to lick at his owner's chin once reunited.

"You're welcome. The little guy actually found me."

"Still, I hope he didn't give you too much trouble."

"It's really no problem..." Yohan trails off, tilting his head to the side, silently inquiring for the other's name. The other is quiet for a couple of seconds before finally understanding what Yohan was doing, smiling shyly at the delay on his part. 

"Hangyul. Sorry."

"It's all good, I'm Yohan by the way."

"Well thank you, Yohan."

"So, Hangyul, Hanbyul's owner. Did you plan that?"

Hangyul laughs at the question, shaking his head. 

"No, not me. my mom though? Probably. It was her way of being dramatic about me moving out. Named the dog similar to me so that it'll feel like she's calling me."

Yohan laughs at the confession, nodding his head a bit. "He's with you now though?"

Hangyul hums in response, attaching the leash to Hanbyul's collar again. He double checks it this time that it is secure. Once confirming that the leash wasn't going to let up, Hangyul carefully places Hanbyul on the ground. "I'm dog sitting, imagine the rage if I had managed to lose my replacement on the first day."

Yohan winces, imagining what would happen if this situation has been him with his own mom. "Wow, I guess I did you a huge favor then."

"You really did." Hangyul easily admits, finding Yohan's smile cute when the other shows his teeth, bunny teeth on full display. Suddenly Yohan is falling forward, Hangyul's arms reaching out to catch the other from falling flat on his face. Hangyul feels himself start to lose balance, eyes glancing down to see Hanbyul running circles around the pair, leash tangling them together. "Hanbyul, no!"

Hanbyul looks up at the both of them, eyes blinking innocently, Yohan coos again once the pup tilts his head to the side. Hangyul tilts his head to look at the other male, opening his mouth to warn the other not to be fooled by the puppy. His voice gets stuck in his throat once realizing how close their faces are to each other. Feeling Hangyul's gaze on him, Yohan turns his head, immediately panicking at the closeness, taking a step back in surprise. The action causes the pair to fall to the ground, landing with a surprisingly soft thud on the grass. Yohan flushes red, eyes widening in surprise, Hangyul laying on top of him.

The sound of Hanbyul's collar causes both the boys to turn over, watching as the puppy plops himself down right next to them, tail wagging in content as he stares at the pair.

"I think your replacement is trying to set us up."

"Figures, he's been hanging around my mom too often."

Yohan snorts, bringing his attention to Hangyul again. "So does this mean no to a date? I think it's a shame considering your puppy seems quite fond of me."

"I never said that."

  
  


\-----

_ "I knew adding Hanbyul to the family would be a good idea, now look! We have Yohan. He's perfect." _

_ " _ ** _Mom_ ** _ , I swear you love him more than me!" _

_ "I said, Yohan is _ ** _perfect_ ** _ ." _


	8. seunghan - Hopelessly Devoted (Euphoria)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 8!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 8: This had me stuck for awhile like day 5, but I hope you like the ending product!  
Based off of [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1182107858877456384?s=20) , [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1182108990622314496?s=20) , and [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1182109353681272833?s=20) from a prompt generator I used.

The season has officially changed to fall, the leaves have all turned a reddish brown, and the days have gotten shorter. It’s only four in the afternoon but the sky has already started to darken, most people already bringing out jackets and some sort of thin scarf to protect themselves from the somewhat chilly air. 

Seungwoo’s eyes stay on Yohan, watching as the younger boy silently watches those in the cafe. Yohan has always been observant, quiet and reserved, especially to those he’s not too familiar with. He furrows his brows together, deep in thought as he starts tapping his fingers softly against the table. Seungwoo looks away just as the younger turns his attention to him, pretending to take a sip of his latte.

  
  
“Hey.” 

“Hmm?”

Yohan leans in closer, causing the older to do the same, one brow raised in interest. Seungwoo’s curiosity is piqued even more as Yohan waves his hand to signal him to come even closer, Seungwoo easily obeying the younger’s command. Yohan starts to whisper, eyes darting to scan at the people in the cafe again.

“I don’t mean to, but I am seriously judging the dude over there. He just put like twelve packets of sugar in his small to-go coffee cup after pouring a good amount of creamer in it earlier.”

“Yohan, some people like twenty percent coffee as their coffee.” Seungwoo reasons, jokingly tsk-ing at the other. Yohan purses his lips together, pondering Seungwoo’s words before he pulls his lips together in a pout, glancing over at the guy he was talking about. 

“I know, but twelve packets of sugar in a small cup?” 

“I don’t get it either, okay?” 

Yohan glances at the mug of hot chocolate in front of him, wondering how many packets of sugar was used for this one decently sized mug. He pauses before also remembering that he had asked for extra whipped cream and additional chocolate drizzle on top.

“Okay, I guess I understand.”

Dropping the subject, Yohan reaches for his mug, taking a small sip. Setting down his beverage, he glances up to see Seungwoo biting back his laughter.

“What?” 

“Nothing, you baby.” 

Seungwoo tries hard not to baby talk at Yohan as he reaches over, swiping his thumb against the other’s upper lip, removing the bit of whipped cream that had gotten on him. Yohan pulls away shyly, head ducking downward in embarrassment. The action makes Seungwoo think Yohan is even cuter, watching as the shorter males moves his hands along the table to seem busy. 

“Thanks,”

“No problem.”

There’s a comfortable silence as they both continue to sip their drinks, Yohan going back to discreetly watching the people coming in and out of the cafe. Seungwoo continues to steal quick glances at Yohan when he isn’t paying attention. The older can’t help but wonder how Yohan could be so observant to everyone but fails to notice that he’s head over heels for him. Seungwoo sets down his empty mug, about to get up when Yohan’s voice catches his attention. 

“I wish I knew what other people thought of me.” The younger comments. The taller looks over at Yohan again, taking in the image of Yohan glancing out the window, elbow resting on the table as his chin rests in his palm. He seems like a picture perfect image, eyes blinking prettily before turning to face Seungwoo. Seungwoo doesn’t turn away this time, eyes gazing into Yohan’s own chocolate orbs. “Don’t you?”

Seungwoo pretends as if he’s pondering the question, wondering what would happen if Yohan were to know what Seungwoo thought of him. If Yohan knew that to Seungwoo he was the moon and stars, that he meant everything to him. If Yohan knew just how much Seungwoo cares for him, that all the older wanted was for Yohan to be happy and that no matter what he would still think the world of him. It’s quiet for too long, Yohan tilting his head to the side now, clearing his throat to get the other’s attention.

“I guess so.” Seungwoo blurts out, tone harsher than intended.

_ “I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me.” Seungwoo wants to say instead, but he just buries the thought and keeps quiet. _

He does not expect the dejected look Yohan gives him after his response, panic starting to take over Seungwoo’s train of thought, wondering if he perhaps answered something that Yohan didn’t want him to. Taking a more careful glance at the younger, he can’t help but notice that the other’s cheeks are tinted pink. Yohan starts to fiddle with his hands again, a nervous tick he does when he’s either shy or embarrassed. 

“So… Say you wouldn’t really want to know what ** _I _ **think of you?”

Yohan’s gaze intensifies as he looks at Seungwoo with determination. Seungwoo freezes in surprise, an alarm blaring in his head to warn him that they are getting into dangerous territory. The last thing he wants to hear about is how good of a friend Yohan thinks he is and god forbid Yohan brings up the words ‘like a brother’. Seungwoo flashes Yohan a forced smile, hoping the younger won’t see right through him.

  
  
“You know I would never mind hearing what you think of me, Yohan.” 

The smile Yohan flashes him makes it all worth it. The taller clenches his fist under the table, preparing himself for the worst. The smaller male puts both his hands on the table, moving so both his palms are facing upward. Making grabby hands, Seungwoo slowly moves to place his hands on top of Yohan’s smaller hands. Yohan moves his hands once again, interlacing their fingers as Yohan positively beams at him. The older suddenly feels warm, _ too _ warm. Yohan’s smile resembles the sun, bright and blaring, yet so beautiful. Yohan gives his hands a soft squeeze, taking a few deep breaths, as if to calm himself. 

“You have to promise that no matter what, you won’t hate me. I don’t want to lose you.” Yohan pauses, waiting for Seungwoo to agree before he continues. Seungwoo nods silently in agreement, feeling more anxious than he did thirty seconds ago. “Seungwoo, I think you’re the most amazing person I have ever met. You always take care of others before taking care of yourself, myself included. You are someone that I trust the most and I know I can count on you no matter what. You care so much for everyone you consider a friend or family.”

Seungwoo can feel the dread seeping through his whole body, Yohan mentioned family, this was going to break his heart, he could feel it in his gut. Seungwoo feels his smile tighten, giving Yohan a small nod to proceed.

“But also because of that, I _ hate _ you. You’re so genuine with everyone that I never know if that's how you are all the time or if I'm special, which frustrates me. Because to me, you are so special. When I first met you I never would have expected myself to become such close friends with you, yet you seamlessly fit into every aspect of my life… including my heart. I don’t know how it happened, or when but every time I saw you I realized I don’t ever want to live in a world without you. Please tell me I haven’t been reading the signs wrong and you feel the same way." 

Seungwoo's ears are ringing, not trusting if he heard Yohan correctly. He sits there, stunned to silence as he just continues blinking at Yohan. Seungwoo is snapped back to reality when Yohan’s hands start to loosen its grip on his own, the younger attempting to pull his hand back because Seungwoo is _ too _ quiet and is probably thinking of how he can politely reject him. Because he’s one of his closest friends and he doesn’t want to hurt his friend’s feelings. Seungwoo tightens his hold on Yohan’s hand before the younger can let go, opening his mouth to say something, _ anything _but he still feels so breathless, still letting his brain process the fact that the Yohan that he would wear his heart on his sleeve for feels the same way about him. Yohan purses his lips together before flashing Seungwoo a soft smile. 

“It’s okay if I did read it wrong, just because you’re my friend doesn’t mean you have to entertain the idea for my sak-”

“I love you, I love you, I’m in love with you so much it’s killing me. All I think about is you when I first wake up in the morning and when I go to bed. I’ve loved you since the first time you held my hand during one of my stage frights, maybe even earlier. I have always been so fond of you and your stupid smiles and that ridiculous laugh you do where you sound like a dying whale. Kim Yohan I fucking love you.” 

Yohan’s eyes widen in surprise, his eyes disappearing as he smiles at the male sitting across from him. He tilts his head to the side slightly, his smile turning mischievous. Yohan asks Seungwoo in a teasing manner, somehow still managing to sound timid.

“You L word me?”

  
  
“Yeah, I really do.”

When they leave, they walk the same route they always do, but this time they walk home hand in hand, arms swinging lightly as they make the trek to Yohan’s apartment. Seungwoo always drops him off after their cafe outings (dates) before heading home to his own. Yohan suddenly stops walking, catching Seungwoo off guard. 

“Yohan?”

“I just realized you said the first time I held your hand during one of your stage frights. That was _ three _ years ago.” 

“Yeah?”

“You said maybe even earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ve both been in love with each other for years and _ both _of us did nothing about it?”

Seungwoo laughs softly, nodding his head in agreement, nose scrunching up slightly as he does so. Yohan’s hand moves on their own before he can stop himself, finding the older too adorable to resist as he gently boops Seungwoo on the nose. Seungwoo laughs louder this time, pulling the shorter male closer, his arms wrapping around Yohan’s waist as he beams down at him. Closing the distance between them, Seungwoo returns the favor, brushing his nose against Yohan’s, smiling widening as Yohan lets him. They stay like that for a few moments, noses booping against one another as the leaves fall down around them, completely in their own world.

“Perhaps I L word you too.” Yohan whispers, looking up at Seungwoo with fond eyes. 

This. This is Seungwoo’s euphoria. 


	9. seunghan - 2 + 1 (Blinded)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 8!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 8: I actually couldn't pick a pairing I wanted to write for this time, so I asked twitter and in the end seunghan won by a small margin.  
I hope you enjoy today's drabble (and wow I stayed under 700 words today)!

The small office is stuffy, light overhead too bright and it’s making Yohan feel even more on edge. The male exhales sharply, eyes scanning the room again, noting the boring and minimalistic decor placed throughout the room. Seungwoo reaches over, grabbing Yohan’s hand into his own, offering his lover a small smile.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, I’m also wondering how this environment would make a child feel comfortable.” 

Seungwoo hums in agreement. They hear murmurs on the other side of the door, both of them instinctively getting up, hands intertwining as they face the door. There’s a knock before the door is opened, a woman smiles warmly at the couple before stepping to the side, revealing a little boy. Yohan’s breath hitches, eyes already filled with warmth and affection as the young boy glances at the pair, eyeing them with curiosity. Seungwoo lets go of Yohan’s hand, slowly approaching the boy before he crouches down, going down until he’s at eye level with him.

“Hello.” The older male introduces himself, voice gentle and calming. Yohan watches fondly as he sees the child’s nervousness melt away, already warming up to Seungwoo. “My name is Seungwoo, what’s yours?”

The kid shuffles on his feet, glancing up at the female worker as if to make sure it was okay to introduce himself to the man. She nods in confirmation, the young child tugging on the suspender of his outfit in shyness before whispering his response. 

“I’m Dongpyo. I’m also five years old and my favorite color is orange.” 

“Dongpyo? Well, it’s nice to meet you. Wow, you’re five? You’re a big boy already, huh? Orange is a cool color, mine is red and black. My friend over there is Yohan.” 

Dongpyo nods in confirmation that he is in fact a big boy now, eyes darting to Yohan after. Yohan waves at Dongpyo, smiling softly. Dongpyo shyly waves back, taking a few steps to hide behind Seungwoo, watching Yohan with hesitant eyes. The younger male melts at the sight of Seungwoo already looking so comfortable with Dongpyo tucked in his arm, chuckling softly before he himself takes a few steps forward, crouching down with soft eyes as he offers his hand to Dongpyo. This time Dongpyo looks at Seungwoo, little eyebrows raised as he silently asks if it’s okay.

“It’s okay, Dongpyo. Yohan is the nicest person I’ve ever met.” 

The young boy glances back at Yohan, his small hand wrapping around two of Yohan’s fingers comfortably before giving his fingers a warm squeeze. Yohan smiles brightly, heart filled with adoration as he continues watching the child holding onto his fingers tightly. The hug Dongpyo suddenly pulls him in catches Yohan off guard, arms wrapping around the tiny boy, laughing happily as he does so. The sight causes Seungwoo to place a hand over his heart, internally screaming at how cute it is. When Dongpyo pulls back, his smile is blinding, eyes disappearing as he grabs onto Yohan’s fingers again, other hand reaching out for Seungwoo’s hand as well.

Dongpyo bounces on his feet, little hands wrapped around their bigger fingers as he beams at the woman who is now sitting at her desk.

“I like them.” Dongpyo announces, he tilts his head to the side, cheeking pressing against his and Yohan’s hand. If Seungwoo’s heart hadn’t melted before, it would’ve now. The young boy already keeping them both close him. 

“We like you too, Dongpyo. So much.” Yohan exclaims, feeling just as giddy as Dongpyo is, joining the child as he bounces lightly on his heels, using his free hand to gently pat at Dongpyo’s head. Seungwoo is blinded by how dazzlingly bright the other two are smiling at each other, thinking about how this is something he could get used to.

There’ll be a lot more work before anything is official, but right now, in this moment Seungwoo and Yohan can’t wait for their future together as _three_. 

  



	10. yohangyul - Smashed Walls (Collapse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 10!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 10: Sorry for the delay! This was actually supposed to be part of a bigger fic I had planned.  
Sadly I lost inspiration for it so I just cut it down to be part of inktober instead.

Hangyul can't help but wonder how it happened. He's always been caring and nice, a silent observer who always showed how much he cared by doing the little things. 

Yet despite his soft nature, Hangyul has always built up a wall around him, letting people get close but only to a certain extent. That's why it's mind boggling to him how close he's gotten to Yohan. 

Yohan with his big smiles and soft giggles when Hangyul cracks a joke that no one else laughs at. Yohan with his soft touches on Hangyul's waist, eyes furrowed with worry when he knows Hangyul landed slightly wrong on his ankle. Yohan and his fingers threading through Hangyul's locks, lulling him to sleep when Yohan lies that he isn't tired and that he'll join Hangyul on his drama marathon. Yohan and his warmth, when they're waiting in the van with the car turned off as the manager makes a pit stop to pick up dinner for them and the members that retired from practice earlier, huddled together in the very back with their hands in Yohan's coat pocket.

Hangyul wonders when he started to see the sun in Yohan's smile or the stars in his eyes, but somehow the line of friendship and something more began to blur. Yohan could ask for nothing and Hangyul would give him the world. The walls he's built collapse as if the other had came through with a sledgehammer, whacking at the little resistance left from keeping himself from falling. 

Hangyul is falling into a dark abyss as he stares at Yohan's dark brown eyes. Lips curved up into a small smile. Unbeknownst to him, Yohan is free falling with him.


	11. seunghan - Dare Ya (Dawn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 11!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 11: I'm so sorry this is so short, but I really just wanted to have Yohan have an internal battle because of Wooseok. skdhfjadf

Yohan blinks, staring at Wooseok like he's lost his mind. 

"What?"

"Yeah! I'm telling you, Seungwoo and Seungyoun were really going at it despite it just being a dare. I have been scarred for life."

Yohan blinks again, feeling himself losing his sense of balance despite sitting down. He places his hands on the table, eyes darting to see his own hands shaking, dread building in his chest as he tries to form words.

"I-" 

Yohan barely muttered before he's closing his mouth again. Wooseok waves his hands in front of the younger's face, finally just snapping his fingers instead. Yohan whips his attention back to the older, hoping his ears aren't too red. It is, sadly, Wooseok is too observant to miss such things. Wooseok eyes Yohan with suspicion before the younger can see realization dawn on him, his expression turning to pity. 

"So who is it?" 

"What do you mean?" 

** _"Yohan." _ **

Yohan can feel himself curling into himself, lips turning into a pout as he flicks at his pencil. He ducks his head downward, voice quiet when he finally speaks.

"Seungwoo. Always has been." 

Wooseok hums in approval that the younger is finally opening up, feeling bad about delivering such news to him now. Yohan shrugs his shoulders, trying his best to be nonchalant about the situation.

"Well, it was only a dare." Wooseok offers, trying to do whatever he can to get rid of the kicked puppy expression on Yohan's face.

"Do you really think Seungwoo would kiss someone like that if he didn't feel something for them?" The taller questions, moving to collect his belongings he's spread out over the library table, no longer feeling the will to study. He quickly uses his fingers to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sighing softly.

"... No. But I think Seungyoun might. You never know, Yohan."

"Okay, I'll try and be optimistic about it." 

"Optimistic about what?" 

Both Wooseok and Yohan glances over at the newcomer, panic overtaking Yohan's thoughts as he's met with Seungwoo standing there in all his glory. 

"N-nothing!" 

"You're stuttering, it's definitely something."

Yohan turns to Wooseok, silently begging for help. Wooseok panicking before blurting the first thing that comes to his mind.

"It's about you making out with Seungyoun yesterday." 

Yohan whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as he prays to the heavens for someone, anyone to save him.

"What? You want to be optimistic about me making out with Seungyoun? It was just a dare." Seungwoo asks, more confused now than before.

"He's in love with Seungyoun." 

Yohan's eyes open in surprise, shaking his head profusely. 

"No! No I don't- Why would you say that!" Yohan immediately turns to Seungwoo, eyes determined as he reiterates himself. "No! I'm not in love with Seungyoun." 

"You seem like you're pretty freaked out, are you in love with me then?" Seungwoo tries to joke, ignoring the way his heartbeat is rising in anticipation. Seungwoo gets his answer when Yohan's eyes widen in shock, mouth opening and closing as he tries to make up an excuse. The younger closes his mouth, quickly grabbing his things before bolting out of the library. 

"I think you broke him." Wooseok watches as Yohan sprints out of the library doors, turning to give Seungwoo an unamused look. Wooseok smirks as he sees how flushed Seungwoo's cheeks are, arms crossing over his chest. "God, this is gold. You like him too."

"Shut up, Wooseok."


	12. seunghan - I Got Your Back, I Guess You Got Mine Too (Examine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 12!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 12: Just a warning that this one is a/b/o verse and that there's mention of unwanted attention and slight violence!  
I have never dabbled into a/b/o before so please forgive me! Also, it's still gonna be fluffy.

Seungwoo really should have been more careful, but one thing lead to another and the next thing he knew he was throwing a punch right at some smug alpha who was intent on hitting on Yohan the whole night. It got violent quicker than Seungwoo had expected, the guy immediately fighting back before Yohan literally kicked his foot up at the guy's back, successfully sending him to the ground with a thud. Now he’s here, in Yohan’s bathroom as the younger gave him a disapproving look, reaching for the first aid kit that he keeps on top of the small shelving unit placed over the toilet. 

“Sorry.” Seungwoo starts, feeling like a chastised child. Sometimes he forgets that despite Yohan being younger, Yohan is an older brother whereas he’s the baby of his family. Yohan silently opens the first aid kit, reaching for the alcohol and a cotton swab before turning back to Seungwoo. Yohan leans in closer to better examine the damage.

“It’s okay, I know your heart was in the right place. But you  _ know _ I am fully capable of taking care of myself.” Yohan winces, eyeing the cut right at the corner of Seungwoo’s lip. “This is going to hurt, brace yourself.” 

The younger dips the cotton swab into the alcohol before gently dabbing at the cut, causing Seungwoo to flinch. It burns, but the sensation is a nice distraction to the startling information that Seungwoo had learned about himself that evening. Yohan was right, he did know that Yohan is perfectly capable of taking care of himself (tonight was clear with how the younger managed to save both of them). It just _ irked _ Seungwoo so much. How the alpha spent the whole night trying to get close to them and their group of friends. How every time Yohan went to the dancefloor alone, he was suddenly right behind the younger, flirting as he tried to wrap his arms around him. Seungwoo had spent most of the nice taking turns with Hangyul to ward off the guy’s advances. 

He doesn’t realize he’s zoned out until Yohan clears his throat, eyebrow raised in slight judgement. Seungwoo flushes red. Somehow Yohan had managed to finished tending to his wounds without himself noticing. Too busy pondering what it meant that Seungwoo was so intent to be the one to keep Yohan safe.

“I know. That you can take care of yourself. I was just so annoyed. You told him you weren’t interested and the whole night he still kept trying to get with you.” 

“I was too, but I wasn’t gonna escalate it further.” 

“Yohan, he literally told you that he could make your omega side submit to him.”

“And I was about to tell him otherwise before we were interrupted.”

The older was usually very driven to win these types of battles, always acting as the protector in their group of friends, but with Yohan he always finds himself yeilding. He hears Yohan sigh before a hand is gently patting his head, the action is so intimate it causes Seungwoo’s breath to catch in his throat, taking in the shorter’s kind eyes and small smile.

“Thank you, I know you were just looking out for me. But next time please don’t get beat up in the process?” 

“I mean, no guarantees. The guy had some quick reflexes. I usually get at least two punches in before I get hit back.” 

Yohan snorts, eyes filled with disbelief. Seungwoo can’t help but laugh at the obvious doubt in the other’s eyes. Seungwoo has a hard time shoving down the fond feeling blooming in his heart at the thought of Yohan taking care of him in the future.

“Okay, sure. Whatever you say.” 


	13. yohangyul - We're In This Together (Adrenaline)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 13!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 13: I may or may not have been into truth or dare lately.  
sjksdjkjlds please don't follow yohangyul kids.

“We are gonna get in so much trouble, I cannot believe you dragged me into this.” Yohan whispers, he can hear his heartbeat beating nervously as he tries very hard to talk Hangyul out of this stupid dare that an upperclassmen had given him. Hangyul shushes Yohan in response, eyeing the worker in the convenience store from outside. 

“Chill, it’s one banana milk. Plus, I am literally giving you money to buy other things. I’m not completely robbing them.” Hangyul reasons, shoving a ten thousand won into Yohan’s hand. 

“I still don’t like it. I can’t do it, I’m too nervous.”

“Yohan, you buy the same thing every other day from here. They know you, they are not gonna suspect anything.”

“My palms are sweating. I  _ can’t. _ ” 

Hangyul is about to protest, stopping once he gets a good look at his best friend. Yohan’s complexion was too pale, the slightly older male looked like he was about to throw up any second.

“Shit, okay I’m sorry I will do it on my own. It’s fine. I’ll slip the banana milk in my bag and then buy the other things.” 

“Can’t I just buy the banana milk and hand it to you? That way you didn’t buy it but you still got it.” Yohan tries, Hangyul shaking his head.

“Sorry, they specifically said that would not count.” Hangyul sighs, nodding his head as he quietly gave himself a pep talk. “You got this, you can do it.” 

Yohan watches nervously, not feeling much better that Hangyul was going through with it on his own now. Hangyul goes to greet the worker, heading to the back after grabbing a small basket. Yohan sighs, balling his fists together at his sides before heading in after his best friend. 

“Hello!” Yohan greets the young cashier at the register, grinning as the guy greets him back. He makes a beeline to grab his usual nightly snacks, making a show of debating if he should try new things or not. Hangyul glances over in confusion, making quick work of stashing a small bottle of banana milk into his backpack as Yohan makes his way to the register. “I decided to stick with what I know and love.” 

The cashier hums in understanding, ringing out the stack of snacks that Yohan had shoved into his basket, adrenaline coursing through his veins as Hangyul slips out of the store unnoticed. Yohan lets out a loud breath he didn’t know he was holding, earning an odd look from the worker.

“Your total is nine thousand two hundred won.”

Yohan hands the ten thousand won bill over, bowing his head slightly in thanks as he collects the change. He quickly exits the convenience store, bag in hand as he runs outside to meet Hangyul.

“You came inside!” Hangyul states, clearly surprised.

“That’s right, I couldn’t let you hang out there to die.” 

Hangyul grins, banana milk in hand as he playfully places it over his heart.    
  


“My best friend. My hero.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Yohan.”

  
  



	14. seunghan - Good Mornings (Trail)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 14!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 14: I saw the word for today and immediately thought of fluff (okay, when do I not).  
I hope you enjoy!

The sun peeks through the sliver of the window curtains, shining directly into Seungwoo‘s eyes, causing him to awake. He opens his eyes, blinking away the tiredness before turning over on his side. The older is greeted by the sight of Yohan sleeping soundly, half hugging onto his pillow as he sleeps. The image brings a smile to his face. 

It’s probably well past noon, the both of them passing out around three in the morning after a long and strenuous dance practice. Leaning in Seungwoo gently starts to trail kisses along the younger’s jawline, a small smile tugging on his lips after each additional kiss he leaves on Yohan’s skin. The shorter starts stirring in his sleep, pout already forming on his lips at the disturbance from his slumber. Opening his eyes fully, he was greeted by the sight of Seungwoo’s bright smile. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Seungwoo laughs softly, moving to rest his arm around Yohan’s waist, slowly inching closer after pressing a quick kiss in apology for waking him up. His favorite thing were moments like this, where they weren’t being rushed to steal a minute here and there because of schedules or practice. Yohan smiles softly, scooting over the rest of the way until they’re both pressed against each other, limbs tangled together as the younger nudges his nose against Seungwoo’s. 

Yohan’s smile widens, eyes full of adoration as Seungwoo continues to playfully boop his nose against Yohan’s own, earning a chuckle out of him. 

“Someone is in a good mood today.”

“I’m always in a good mood when I wake up next to you.” Seungwoo admits, grinning as he sees how flushed the younger looks at his words. Yohan rolls his eyes, trying to pretend that he’s not as flustered as he really is. He moves to pull away, trying to untangle himself from Seungwoo’s hold before the older tightens his grip, trapping Yohan underneath him. “I mean it.”

The older’s tone is serious this time, eyes gazing down at Yohan’s earnestly. Yohan bites on his bottom lip, eyes going soft as he takes in the taller’s words. Suddenly he’s leaning forward, pressing his lips gently against Seungwoo’s, eyes closing as he smiles into the kiss. When Yohan pulls back, he smiles smugly at the older male.

  
  
“I know.”

Seungwoo shakes his head before diving back in, peppering kisses against Yohan’s lips repeatedly. Yeah, they both could get used to mornings like this.

  
  



	15. seunghan - Count On It (Contort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 15!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EF_w86dXoAA1iMU?format=jpg&name=900x900) one.
> 
> Day 15: Seungwoo's first look was really inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/handminusd/status/1184179858525417472?s=20).  
Also I am not sure what happened here, it just kept spiraling as I wrote.

"Dad, he's amazing! I don't think I'll ever meet someone as awesome as _ him _ again." 

Dongpyo looks way too excited, eyes twinkling as he talks about his favorite person, Mr. Kim, again. It has become a regular thing in the Han household at dinnertime, Dongpyo talking about what new amazing thing his teacher did today.

"Can I join taekwondo classes, dad? Mr. Kim wore his old uniform for his show and tell and he looked so cool!" 

Seungwoo tries his best to keep a happy expression, wondering what was so great about this kindergarten teacher that has his Dongpyo so infatuated. Apparently Dongpyo's friends (Minhee, Junho, Eunsang, Hyeongjun, and even Dohyon who wasn't even in the same class) were all fans of this Mr. Kim. If he was being honest, Seungwoo was probably being more than a little petty, he just misses Dongpyo talking about him that way in front of everyone. However now whenever they go anywhere, Mr. Kim is the topic of choice. It did make Seungwoo curious about this young teacher who’s taken the little boy’s attention.

"We'll discuss it, sweetie." 

He gently pats Dongpyo's head, smiling softly as Dongpyo nods his head in approval. 

"Oh! I forgot. It's my turn to do show and tell on Friday, what should I bring?" 

Seungwoo's eyes widened, figuring this is the perfect opportunity for him to meet Mr. Kim face to face. He regrets not bringing Dongpyo to orientation when the school year started, having too many deadlines to meet so Minhee's dad (bless Wooseok) had taken Dongpyo in his stead. 

"Take me." Seungwoo tries, voice sounding too sweet even to his own ears. Dongpyo eyes his father doubtfully. "Come on! It'll be fun. How many other kids have famous music producers as their dad?

"Dohyon?"

"But he's not in your class." 

Seungwoo can see the little gears turning in Dongpyo's head, unconsciously leaning in closer. 

"Okay. But dad, please don't embarrass me in front of Mr. Kim."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Dongpyo." 

🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀

Friday came too soon, Seungwoo slicking back his hair in a half up half down hairdo. He glances at himself in the mirror, wondering if he had overdressed. When Seungwoo shared the news, Wooseok has laughed over the phone before telling Seungwoo to dress up 'hot' or he'll regret it. He took it with a grain of salt until Seungyoun called and told him that he should really take Wooseok's words to heart. So here he is, hairstyle done in a way he knows makes him look good, thin white turtleneck sweater, and black ripped jeans with a matching bulky belt. 

When he goes to meet Dongpyo in the office before signing in, he can't help but feel his own five-year-old son judging his life choices. 

"What are you wearing?" Dongpyo asked, clearly confused. His dad was wearing the same things that he usually wore when he went out on dates. "Are you trying to impress Mr. Kim?" 

Seungwoo couldn't help but feel his face contort in shock at the fact that Dongpyo _ knows _it's his 'I'm trying to look good' outfit. Shaking his head, he waves his hand dismissively, earning a look from the young boy in front of him. 

“Just- lead the way.” 

Dongpyo raises a brow at him, but silently does as he’s told. As soon as they enter the room, Seungwoo is met with a classroom full of vibrant colors. The walls are decorated with butterflies stuck all over it, each butterfly a different color with the student’s names written neatly on the corner of each wing. He glances over at another wall, each student having a sheet filled with gold stickers by their name for good behavior. A proud smile spreading across Seungwoo’s features as he sees Dongpyo’s name and photo under the ‘outstanding student of the month’. 

“Mr. Kim!”

It happens in slow motion, Dongpyo tapping gently on his teacher’s hand before the other turns around. Mr. Kim, Seungwoo finds is extremely _ cute _. Circle rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, clad in a white tee and a light gray oversized button up cardigan with dark washed jeans. He looks like he just stepped out of a shopping mall ad, his physique just heightened due to his good proportions. 

“Ah! You must be Dongpyo’s dad! Hello, Dongpyo has told me so much about you!” 

“Please, call me Seungwoo.” 

“Ah! Okay, then I hope you’d call me Yohan.” 

Yohan holds out his hand, giving Seungwoo’s a firm squeeze as he shakes his hand. Yohan smiles brightly, glancing downward at Dongpyo after. He leans over, whispering something into Dongpyo’s ear before Dongpyo nods, running off a few seconds after.

“The students are just finishing up their snack time, but we head right into show and tell after that.”

“Yeah, no problem. My schedule is usually pretty flexible. I’m usually pretty free, which is great since I get to spend more time with Dongpyo.” 

“That’s so sweet.” 

Seungwoo opens his mouth to comment when Dongpyo comes back, holding up an art project he’d done. It must have been for Harvest Feastival, little bunnies decorating the paper as well as a beautifully painted moon. 

“Dongpyo, that’s beautiful!” Seungwoo says instead, hand reaching out to grab the artwork in his own hands, examining the artwork even closer. The young boy is enthused by his dad’s comment, smiling happily.

“Yes, it really is. I think Dongpyo has a real gift, whenever we do anything arts related he passes with flying colors and is often helping out the other students. He does however forgets to bring his pretty work home.” 

Seungwoo kneels down, holding his fist up. Dongpyo gives him a fist bump before smiling sheepishly. 

“Oops?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll remind him to bring it home from now on.”

A phone alarm goes off, Yohan running into action to shut it off while urging the kids to finish up the last bit of their juice boxes before leading the way so they can all wash their hands. After returning to their seats, Yohan introduces Seungwoo to the class, letting him take over as he starts explaining who he is and what he does. The older can’t help but steal glances at Yohan as he speaks, watching in amusement at the reaction he lets out. Seungwoo thinks it’s endearing, no wonder all the kids love him. He makes things fun by saying witty comments that both parents and students think are funny, is caring when he reminds the students to do something if they forgot, even if it’s not something in the classroom. His reactions are genuine and pure, he really is the perfect teacher that the young students easily connect with. 

By the end of show and tell, Seungwoo already knows he’s smitten. Seungwoo promises he’ll be back to pick Dongpyo up at the end of the day. He spends the rest of his day thinking about bunny smiles and puppy eyes behind circle rimmed glasses as he sits in his music studio. 

“Dude, you’re whipped and you met him once.” Seungyoun jokes, shoving at Seungwoo’s shoulder once he realizes the older wasn’t listening to him for the last five minutes.

“I’m gonna ask him out.”

“Dang, okay.”

Seungwoo rushes back right at three in the afternoon, he purposefully lingers behind (much to Dongpyo’s dismay, he just wants to go home and watch his cartoons). They’re finally alone, Yohan having just waving off the last set of parents that just finished picking up their child.

“Mr. Kim- I mean Yohan, may I speak to you?”

“Of course, Seungwoo.” 

“I know this is probably super straightforward but I would love to take you out.”

Yohan’s eyes widen in surprise, ears turning pink as he hides his face into his hands, clearly not having anticipated Seungwoo to ask him out on a date. 

“I- Wow, I am very flattered. Extremely flattered.” 

“But?” Seungwoo asks, already feeling a little disappointed.

“But, I make it a rule to not get involved with my student’s parents. No matter how good looking and cute they are.”

“Oh, that’s fair. That’s probably a good rule to follow. Could get awkward if things don’t workout.” Seungwoo reasons, trying not to let his disappointment show. 

“Yes, I’m so sorry. Really.” 

“No, I understand.” 

That night, Dongpyo doesn’t talk about how great Mr. Kim is, instead making Seungwoo an ice cream sundae. Seungwoo thanks him, pressing a kiss on Dongpyo’s cheek despite his protests. 

“You know, I heard him. Mr. Kim never gets flustered so I think he likes you too.” Dongpyo says while patting his dad’s hair, mirroring what Seungwoo does to him when he’s feeling down. “Plus he said not to get involved with his student’s parents. Not a straight up no. You can always try again when he_ isn’t _ my teacher.” 

Seungwoo bites back a laugh, finding it just a tad funny that his kindergartener child is trying to cheer him up and giving him dating advice.  
  
“So smart, this is why you’re the outstanding student of the month.” 

“True, Mr. Kim says I am a very smart cookie.”

🎀🎀🎀🎀🎀

Seungwoo had chaperoned every school field trip, went to every school day event, volunteered to do every fundraiser for the rest of the year. It’s finally the last event he can volunteer at, phone taking a video of Dongpyo and his classmates putting on a little skit for the last day of kindergarten. 

Once the festivities are over, Seungwoo lets Dongpyo head over to Junho’s for a sleepover. 

_ “Dad, it’s my last day as a kindergartener you have to let me go!” _

He stays behind, waving at the other parents he’s seen quite often over the past school year before it’s just him and Yohan again, throwing away the plates from the dessert they ate just before the party ended.

“Thank you so much for your help again, I really appreciate it.” Yohan flashes him a grateful smile, glancing at all the confetti on the ground from the skit. “I should probably grab a broom.” 

Seungwoo nods his head in agreement, waiting for Yohan to leave before he’s dashing to Dongpyo’s cubbie that was used like his locker, grabbing a box before rushing to set it on Yohan’s desk. When the other comes back, he is preoccupied with cleaning the mess on the floor, Seungwoo watching Yohan to see when he’ll notice.Once the mess is clean, Yohan throws it into the trash bin, moving towards his desk, he stops in his tracks, noticing a prettily wrapped box on his desk. 

Looking around, his eyes land on Seungwoo before going to open the package. Sitting down as he pulls the wrapping paper off. As soon as Yohan opens it, his eyes start to tear up, flipping through a scrapbook, he reads the messages written to him by his now former students, thanking him for a wonderful school year and how much they’ll miss having him as their teacher. 

“We hope you like it, it was Dongpyo’s idea so I reached out to the other parents and they all wanted to take part in it. We just finished the last few details yesterday.”

“It’s perfect, I’m honestly so touched. I’m really glad you gave this to me now, I would have cried if you gave it to me with the students around.”

Yohan hugs the book to his chest, looking like a child hugging it’s favorite teddy bear. Seungwoo tries not to aww out loud at the sight. The younger gets up from his seat, setting down the scrapbook carefully, moving to stand next to Seungwoo.

“So, I know this is probably cliche. But technically Dongpyo isn’t my student anymore so I was wondering if you’d like to c-”

“Yes.” Seungwoo flushes, realizing that he didn’t even let Yohan finish asking him out before he cut him off. “I mean yes, I would love to go out with you.” 

“Good. It’s a date.”  



	16. yohangyul - Regular (Indulgence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 16!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 16: Long time no see! Real life hit hard, so I got (a whole WEEK) behind.

Guilty pleasures. Everyone has them. Whether it be chocolates, carbs, that cookie you know you shouldn't be eating at two in the morning when you're up for no reason but you eat it anyways because it's just  _ that _ good, or even that book you stayed up way past your bedtime to read. 

Hangyul's secret indulgence? Getting a regular oreo choco every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. No, it's not the beverage. His pick-me-up was seeing the cute barista with the droopy puppy like eyes and bunny smile who remembers him enough to ask if he would like his 'regular' today. Sometimes if he's feeling daring he'll change it up and ask for the large size. Today, Hangyul figures is one of those days. 

"Hi, Hangyul! The usual?" Yohan asks, hand hovering over the regular sized cup. 

"Nope! We going with a large today." 

Yohan raises his brows, moving his hand to the large size before writing Hangyul's usual on the cup, ringing him out afterward. Hangyul hands Yohan a crisp bill, patiently waiting for his change. 

"Thank you, Yohan."

"No problem, your drink will be out shortly."

Yohan grins, walking away to start working on Hangyul's drink. At two forty-five every Tuesday and Thursday is peak slow hours, thus making it Hangyul's usual visiting time. It's slow enough that Yohan can run the register and prepare the drinks while his coworker goes on his break, so Hangyul takes full advantage of this knowledge (he did not mean to stalk, he just happened to notice this was a regular occurrence). 

"Hangyul!" Yohan calls, placing down the cup of sugary concoction on the counter, sliding a straw towards Hangyul's direction. He mutters a thanks, taking his drink before sitting in a booth where he'll have prime access to steal little glances at Yohan while he works on his paper. Hangyul looks up about ten minutes later, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as Yohan slips into the seat across from him. 

“Uh…” Hangyul starts, too surprised to say anything. Yohan smiles at him, little hands resting on top of the table.

“So a little birdie told me that you used to come every day at random times until you figured out when I work and since then you  _ only  _ come in when I work.” Yohan starts, head tilting a little to the side and he looks a bit like a puppy, looking at Hangyul with curious eyes. Hangyul can feel his brain short circuiting with the knowledge that Yohan knows that he’s been coming to the cafe specifically for him. He gulps, suddenly too aware of his surroundings. “And well, I was wondering if it’s true or not because honestly I think you’re kinda cute even if Seungyoun says it’s a little creepy.” 

Wait.  _ What? _

Yohan isn’t telling him to stay away from him? Not only that but Yohan thinks he’s  _ cute _ ? Hangyul sits there, gaping at Yohan for awhile. 

“Um- did I read the situation wrong? Was Seungyoun pulling a prank on me again? I knew I shouldn’t have told him I found you attractive.”

“No! I mean yes! It’s true, I think you’re cute and when you smile you look really cute.” 

Hangyul smiles when Yohan gives him the biggest smile, teeth on full display before Yohan is reaching over to grab a napkin, grabbing a pen from his apron before jotting on it, handing it to Hangyul. 

“Please call me, that way I can see you for more than three minutes every Tuesday and Thursday.” 

Hangyul makes a show of putting the napkin in the pocket of his hoodie, smile widening as he nods.

“I will, it’s a date then.”


	17. yohangyul - From the Start (Echo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 17!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 17: So I tried something different for today, hopefully it turned out okay!

Yohan slumps over, mind in a daze as he finally takes a minute to process the words that were shouted to him just minutes before. The slamming of the front door of his shared apartment still ringing in his ears.

_ “Yohan you’re so stupid! Can you really not tell? That I’m in love with you? That I’ve always been in love with you?” _

Yohan glances at the door, feeling like a fool for pushing his best friend too far. The words playing like an echo in his mind over and over again. It was honestly a joke at first, Yohan noticing the way Hangyul would act differently around Seungwoo. He figured that his friend had feelings for the senior (understandably so, Seungwoo was nice, caring, and cute), so he did what any good friend would do, he tried to set them up. 

Sitting on the floor now, Yohan can’t help but wonder how dumb he is. Hangyul who always put Yohan first for everything, even when Yohan protested. Hangyul who supported Yohan through thick and thin. Hangyul who knew exactly what to do whenever Yohan was feeling down. Hangyul who picked up the pieces to Yohan’s heart when Yohan realized that the guy he liked had eyes for someone else. Hangyul who always there to help pick Yohan up whenever he fell down. 

He exhales sharply, blinking back tears. God, he fucked up  _ bad _ . All this time Hangyul probably thought that Yohan really had no feelings for him that he was trying so hard to set him up with someone else. Standing up, he takes a second to lean against the wall. It’s too much to process, his emotions a mess at this point. He had willed down his want for Hangyul for so long, thinking that there wasn’t a possibility that his affections would be returned that he just gave up. 

It’s like an eyeopener now, fate playing a cruel joke on Yohan to learn of Hangyul’s feelings about him when the other thinks he doesn’t feel the same. Yohan stands upright, feeling a sudden burst of confidence as he goes to slip on his shoes, running after the only person running through his mind at the moment. 

As soon as he reaches outside, the rain hits his skin, skies a dark gray. He squints his eyes, thinking of where Hangyul would run in this situation. His mind thinks of one spot and Yohan sprints, paying little to no attention to the stormy weather. Luckily the restaurant isn’t too far, a little hole in the wall that serves soup that Hangyul swears can lift his spirits because it tastes just like his mother’s cooking, finding comfort in the familiar taste of home. Pushing the door open, the auntie who owns the restaurant gives him a disapproving look as she sees how drenched he is.    
  
“Both of you?” She asks, tsk-ing at Yohan before she disappears in the back, coming back with a clean little towel for Yohan to dry himself off with. 

“He’s here?” Yohan asks her after thanking her for the towel. She nods before gesturing with her head towards the direction where Hangyul is sitting. Yohan follows the gesture with his eyes, easily spotting the damp recently dyed black hair. He makes his way over, plopping himself down across from his crush. “Hangyul.”

Hangyul continues eating his soup, eyes refusing to look up at Yohan.

“Hangyul,  _ please _ .”

The other lets out a loud huff, setting down his spoon as he gives Yohan an unamused look.

“ _ What _ ?”

“First off I want to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you when you told me you weren’t interested.” 

“Okay.”

“Second, I… I had no idea you felt that way about me, if I knew I would have never tried to set you up with Seungwoo hyung.”

“Don’t, you don’t have to explain that you don’t feel-”

“Because I’m in love with you too.”

Hangyul blinks in confusion, eyes owlish as he widens his eyes. 

“What?”

“I’m in love with you too, for so long. I shoved my feelings away because I didn’t want to lose you… and then I thought you liked Seungwoo so I just made it my mission to get you together with him so you could be happy but then I made you upset and I’m sorry.” 

It’s quiet for a couple of seconds, eyes zoning in on the hoodie he’s wearing, noting that it’s Hangyul’s and that he’s stolen it from the other’s closet weeks ago and has yet to give it back. 

“So… You’re telling me that you were trying to set me up with Seungwoo because you thought that’s what I wanted?”

Yohan brings his attention back to his friend, nodding in confirmation.    
  
“And that you’ve liked me for a long time and that’s why you want me to be happy?”

Yohan flushes as he nods this time, knowing how silly this all sounded now that it’s not coming out of his mouth.

“You’re an idiot.” 

Yohan opens his mouth to protest, mouth closing once he sees the amusement in Hangyul’s eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips as well.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

After dinner, they burrow an umbrella from the kind auntie, promising to return it to her when they visit next. Hands brushing against each other for a few blocks before Hangyul takes Yohan’s hand in his own, both of them smiling as they walk back hand in hand, huddled under an umbrella.


	18. seunghan - Everyday, A Little More (Sweet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 18!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 18: I apologize, I just realized how many confessions I have written for inktober so far jsdkfjklsdf.  
But I really am a sucker for confessions so here is another one in a high school setting.

Seungwoo eyes the neatly wrapped being held out to him wearily, his eyes moving to look at the nametag on the other’s school uniform. 

Kim Yohan.

Seungwoo feels bad, having to tell the younger that he can’t accept the chocolates that he’s offering.

“I’m sorry but I can’t accept these.” 

Yohan looks up, disappointment painted all over his features that it makes Seungwoo feel worse.

  
  
“Oh.” The younger boy says, hands lowering before he shakes his head, holding up the box of chocolates again. He flashes Seungwoo a bright smile, no remorsement anywhere in the way he carries himself. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. I spent all night making these, so if you can at least take it, I won’t feel as bad. You can do whatever you want with them, I don’t mind.” 

Seungwoo immediately reaches out for the box, nodding slightly, stunned at Yohan’s reaction. The senior is used to people either crying, people getting mad, or people just asking him flat out who he thinks he is to reject them. This is the first time that someone is so genuinely nice about it, let alone seemingly okay about him rejecting them.

Seungwoo is more surprised when Yohan’s smile gets even bigger once he takes the chocolates, the younger even bowing politely to him before parting with a goodbye. When he comes back to his group of friends, Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Byungchan eyes the box of chocolates in surprise.

“Hey, have you heard of Kim Yohan?” 

“Yeah, I think he’s pretty close with Hangyul. Why?” 

Seungwoo shakes his head before opening the box, smiling softly before he eats a piece from the box, pleasantly surprised with the taste. 

“Nothing.”

\-----

Seungwoo keeps bumping into Yohan after the confession. First, when he was leaving the gymnasium, Yohan on his way inside to grab the equipment for PE class, the younger stuttering shyly as he tells Seungwoo he needs to grab the soccer balls for class. Second, when he was going to drop off some papers from his homeroom teacher to another teacher, Yohan looking up in surprise because he’s the only one in the classroom, timidly taking the stack of papers and telling the older he’ll make sure his homeroom teacher will get it. And thirdly, now. When he’s with his friends, after being roped in to helping at the school fundraiser for the art classes because Wooseok is one of the art club’s presidents. Yohan is helping set up the finger painting station for families with young children to participate in. The sophomore laughing as he gets paint all over his hands, threatening to wipe them on Hangyul’s shirt. 

“You know, you’ve been looking for him for the past couple of weeks.” Byungchan points out, eyebrows raised in obvious judgement as he finishes the last bit of stuff that Seungwoo was too distracted to finish. 

“I have not-”

“Please, I’ve been watching you staring at him for _ five _whole minutes.”

Seungwoo sputters, about to say that he was _ not _ staring at Yohan for that long. Wooseok chooses that exact moment to scream that it’s less than four minutes until the event officially starts, Seungwoo’s protest dying in his throat at the words. Byungchan just smirks at Seungwoo before humming in content as he walks away. Okay, he clearly remembers Wooseok yelling that it’s only a little over ten minutes like two minutes ago. Perhaps he was staring for longer than he thought. 

Matters get worse for Seungwoo, standing at his art supply stand, selling paints and canvas for a discounted price where he has a perfect view of Yohan actively being so cute and caring to all the little kids that come to him. So far the older boy has seen Yohan help draw flowers and planes, even animals with his little hands. It amuses him that Yohan’s hands look so big next to the small children’s hands, but he bets Yohan’s hand would look so small next to his own. The thought causes Seungwoo to freeze in his tracks. 

Was Byungchan right? Was he purposefully looking for Yohan nowadays? Maybe he has been trying to take a look at his surroundings more nowadays, hoping to see a certain underclassmen around. Seungwoo snaps back into reality when he hears loud laughter, a young girl sitting herself on Yohan’s lap, both of them laughing at the drawing they made together. Seungwoo can feel his heart start to flutter at the sight, Yohan’s smile is so sweet as he beams at the young girl. Seungwoo lets out a shaky breath, coming to terms with the fact that maybe he has developed a little crush for Yohan. Seungyoun pops up out of nowhere, eyes following Seungwoo’s line of sight.

“Is this why you asked about Yohan?”

“... No.”

“Oh? Okay, then I guess you wouldn't care that I may have heard chatter that Yuvin thinks he’s kind of cute.”

Seungwoo purses his lips together, giving Seungyoun an annoyed look when he sees how much fun the other looks like he’s having making fun of him. 

“Yohan was the one who gave me chocolates.”

“Ohh, then why do you look like you’re the one with a crush?”

“I… I guess it’s because I do now.” 

Wooseok promptly shooed Seungyoun away, reminding Seungwoo not to get distracted and to focus on selling the goods at his stand. Seungwoo playfully salutes him before spending his time working and not so subtly glancing over at Yohan.

Once the stand sells out, Wooseok tells Seungwoo that he’s allowed to join in on the festivities now, unless he’d rather help out at the finger painting stall. The taller merely grins before heading over to the stall, waiting his turn patiently before going up to Yohan.

“Can you help me?”

Yohan glances up, alarm on his face but he nods nonetheless. Seungwoo crouches, sitting on the tiny chair next to Yohan before dipping his fingers in the paint, he asks Yohan to draw little brown circles all over the paper. Yohan does as he’s asked, clearly confused. Seungwoo can’t help but notice that his thoughts are correct, Yohan’s hands are so small compared to his own, and it’s adorable. Seungwoo finishes writing with his fingers, hiding the artwork away from Yohan’s prying eyes until he’s ready to hand the paper to him. 

Seungwoo had taken the time to turn Yohan’s brown circles to look like little chocolate truffles. The truffles framing the words messily written in the center of the page. ‘Yohan, would you like to go out with me?’

Yohan flushes as he reads the words, glancing bashfully at Seungwoo before he nods his head.

“Of course I will.”

  



	19. seunghan - Falling (Midnight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 19!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 19: AHH! I know I am super late but I still want to finish this even if it spills over into November.  
Also, apologies real life (aka work) really hit me hard and I was trying hard to finish a Halloween fic.  
(It's done, just not really edited so ksadjfksd that will also be up late.)

It's well past eleven when Seungwoo finally lays down on his bed, hair still slightly damp from the shower he'd finished not too long ago. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he wills himself to relax. It was rare for them to be back at the dorms this early, let alone for them to be showered and ready for bed at this time. Not that he's complaining. Being busy and having schedules when promoting as an idol is both a blessing and a curse. 

The sound of knocking distracts Seungwoo from his inner thoughts, eyes opening slowly before he eyes the door, already gearing himself up for another session of advice. 

"Come in." He answers, moving so he's sitting up, back resting against the headboard of his bed. The door creaks open, Yohan peeking in with a shy smile. His hair is messy, having fallen asleep with wet hair on the couch, and eyes tired from the continuous schedules the past few weeks. Yohan quietly shuffles over, stopping at the foot of the bed. “What is it, Yohan?” 

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?” Yohan asks, voice quiet as he glances behind Seungwoo, obviously feeling timid. Seungwoo widens his eyes in surprise, feeling his own cheeks heating up. Things have only just begun to get serious between the pair about two months ago despite dating for half a year, having shared a few intense kisses but this was  _ new _ . Sure, they’ve fallen asleep by each other before but cuddling each other and falling asleep? Seungwoo knowing that Yohan will be next to him when he wakes in the morning? The thought of it alone causes Seungwoo’s heart to flutter. 

“Of course, I don’t see why not.” Seungwoo smiles brightly, scooting over to one side of the bed before he’s patting the space next to him, urging Yohan to come and lay beside him. Yohan moves to get into bed, moving to face Seungwoo as he lays on his side, smiling up at him. Seungwoo moves to lay back down, turning his body so he’s facing Yohan, grin getting wider when he notices how red Yohan’s ears have turned. “You okay?”

“Yes, just kinda nervous.” Yohan replies, moving even closer, getting into Seungwoo’s personal space.

“Nervous? Aren’t we just sleeping?” Seungwoo jokes, wriggling his brows playfully as he moves to wrap his arms around Yohan’s waist. Yohan narrows his eyes at the older, biting back a smile as he shakes his head. 

“No, I wasn’t planning on just that.” Yohan responds, laughing softly as he sees the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face. “Oh man, that was gold! You should have seen your face! What are you thinking of, babe?” 

“I- I wasn’t thinking of anything, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh? Okay then, I was willing to show you a little preview but it looks like you and I might not be on the same page.” The younger gently leans back as if to pull away, Seungwoo grunting in protest before hugging Yohan to his chest. 

“No, show me this preview. I’m intrigued now.” 

Yohan giggles softly, feeling himself being hugged tightly against Seungwoo’s chest. The younger takes a few deep breaths, flashing Seungwoo a big smile before leaning in, pressing a gentle kiss against the older’s lips. Seungwoo hums in content, smiling into the kiss before pressing his lips firmly against Yohan’s, arms slowly loosening their hold. Yohan pulls back, eyes opening slowly as he smiles happily.

“Does that answer your questions?” 

“I don’t think so, I think I need a little more.”

Yohan snorts before leaning in again, peppering kisses all over Seungwoo’s face. The shorter makes a show of making loud smooching noises, each kiss getting louder than the last. Seungwoo laughs, his face scrunching up adorably as Yohan keeps pressing kisses all over. Yohan finally stops his assault when Seungwoo runs out of breath, heaving slightly as he tries to stop laughing.

“What about now?”

“Now? Come here, baby. It’s payback time.” 

Yohan barely gets to react before Seungwoo is pinning him down on the bed, a muffled squeal escaping the younger’s lips as the taller starts pressing wet kisses all over Yohan’s face. Seungwoo watches in amusement as his boyfriend flails under him, his pecks getting quicker as the sound of Yohan’s breathless giggles fills his room. Yohan finally relaxing under him, letting Seungwoo do as he pleases. Seungwoo smirks before pressing kisses against Yohan’s lips, the younger melting into the kiss. Once Seungwoo pulls back, Yohan beams up at him, both of them flashing content smiles at each other. 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” Yohan whispers, flushing pink as he gazes right into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Great, because I think I’m falling in love with you too.” Seungwoo smiles softly, leaning to press a gentle peck against Yohan’s temple, he moves down lower, gently nudging his nose against the younger's. 

It’s midnight by the time they settle down, heart hammering against both their chests as they gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, secretly hoping that this will be the norm for many more nights to come.


	20. younyoh - Picture Perfect  (Signature)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 20!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 20: My first try at younyoh! Originally when I thought of this idea, I thought it would be really cute.  
But then i realized how hard it was to format tweets into fic form, so this is short because of that.

_ Flash. Flash. Flash. _

Seungyoun is pretty much immune to the bright lights that goes off every time a shutter clicks now. He smiles softly, waving at the fans that are waiting for him to leave and enter the company van. He has a pretty friendly relationship with all his nice fansites, making sure to pose every once in awhile for them so they all have a good shot of him. It’s when his eyes scan through a group of familiar heads that he suddenly stops, bewildered at the tall male figure right in the middle of a group of much shorter female ones. 

Curiosity gets the better of him, smiling brightly at the camera pointed in his direction, hand going up to wave as well. He sees the figure jerk back in surprise, clearly flustered that Seungyoun was paying attention to him. The other drops his camera down, eyes widened in shock as he looks back at Seungyoun. _Oh no, he’s _**_cute._** The mystery guy smiles brightly at Seungyoun, giving him a small wave before Seungyoun’s smile widens. He makes a mental note to look at previews later, he’s interested in what kind fansite the cute guy runs.

That night, after taking a shower and letting his hair dry, he pulls up twitter on his laptop, logging into his private account before he starts searching his name for previews. He’s scrolling through the photos fairly quickly, finger pausing once he sees a new twitter username with a preview of him waving directly at the camera, different heart emojis being the only thing posted with the preview. He immediately clicks on the username, squinting as he reads their profile.

_ @knockon_woodz _

_ For Cho Seungyoun. _

_ Logo Crop ⨯ HQs _ _ ♡ Cupsleeve ᴰᴹ _

_ Let’s be friends! _🐰

Wow, even his profile description is cute. Seungyoun smiles softly, scrolling down even farther. The account is fairly new, but the few pictures that are posted are of great quality. Seungyoun is impressed. He barely starts scrolling down before he’s notified that there are new tweets to the account, he decides to refresh the page, seeing the high quality photos from earlier tonight already posted.

_ An angel smiled at me. 😭😭😭 _

_ I’ll never ask for anything again. _

Chuckling softly Seungyoun decides to continue scrolling. It’s not long before he gets to the first tweet, front teeth biting his bottom lip as he resists the urge to laugh.

  
  
_ Hello! I am Knock On Woodz master! _

_ Let’s be friends and continue supporting Cho Seungyoun together. _

_ He makes me happy, so I hope my photos of him can make you happy too! _

-🐰

_ Attached to the message is an animated gif of a stick figure knocking on a wooden door before the door opens, showing a picture of Seungyoun’s face edited into the sun. _

Dang, _ and _ he’s witty? It’s been awhile since Seungyoun has been this excited about something. 

Closing down his laptop he couldn't help the small smile gracing his lips, secretly hoping that he’ll see the cute boy again soon.

——

Soon ended up being next week. Seungyoun hears the screams as he comes out the door, heading to his designated seat for the fansign. He hears more chatter than usual, eyes glancing out at the fans to see some cameras directed towards something else rather than himself. Following the lens, he sees the cute boy, ears red as he bows to the other fans around him, clearly not used to having this much attention on himself. The light gray sweater vest he has on over a white button up makes him look even cuter today, thin metal framed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose as he tries to wave the attention away from himself. Seungyoun takes his seat, grabbing into the mic left out for him before bringing it to his lips.

“Is there another celebrity at this fansign?” He jokes, grinning as he hears some fans laughing at his jokes. The flustered boy faces the front again, timidly tapping his hands against his camera before he’s holding it up to hide his face, pointing the camera towards Seungyoun’s direction. 

It quiets down after that, the staff explaining a few rules again before they start letting up the fans to get his autograph. Seungyoun happily conversing with each and every fan. It’s when he sees the familiar light gray material that he really looks up, huge smile tugging at his lips.

  
  
“Hello.”

“Hi.” 

The other male sets his album down, chick sticky note bright against the dark concept of Seungyoun’s latest album. Seungyoun glances down, nodding as he confirms that mystery boy is in fact Knock on Woodz’s fansite master. Glancing back up, he sees the other fidgeting in his seat nervously, flashing Seungyoun a small smile.

  
  
“Knock on Woodz?” 

“Yes? Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to be so nervous, I promise I don’t bite.” 

Seungyoun can see the other easing up a little at his words, Seungyoun going to quickly leave his signature on the page that his new fanboy has marked. He glances at the sticky note again, chuckling at the other asking Seungyoun what color clothing he looks best in before he ticks the ‘other’ option, confidently writing ‘all’ next to it. Humming softly to himself, Seungyoun glances up yet again, head tilting to the side as he widens his eyes a bit, staring at his fan curiously.

“Since this is your first fansign, what’s your real name?” 

“Kim Yohan. I mean- Yohan.” 

Yohan ducks his head down, his shoulders going up in embarrassment. _ God, he’s adorable. _ Seungyoun glances back at his manager, making sure he’s distracted before he turns the page of Yohan’s album, carefully leaving another signature with Yohan’s name on it this time. 

“Here, that way you can share one, and keep the other to yourself. As a thank you for your support. I hope you can continue to watch me and supporting me.” 

“Thank you so much! I will always be your fan, Seungyoun.”

Yohan nods furiously, gently taking the album back in his hands before Seungyoun holds up both of his hands, elbows resting on the table. Yohan gives Seungyoun a confused look, gently putting the album back on the table, tilting his head in uncertainty, he’s not exactly sure what the artist is asking for. 

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging Yohan.” 

Blinking slowly, liking the sound of Seungyoun saying his name maybe a little _ too _much, Yohan nods before doing the only thing he could think of. Reaching over the table, he carefully high-fives both of Seungyoun’s hands, giving his idol a timid smile before starting to retract his hands away. Seungyoun blinks this time, perplexed before it finally dawns on him. 

“Yohan, is this your first fansign _ ever _?” 

Yohan’s ears immediately turn red, trying hard not to fidget in his seat again before mummering quietly as he confirms Seungyoun’s suspicions, biting his bottom lip after.

“Y-yes, that’s why I’m so nervous. I’ve never been to one of these before.” 

Seungyoun resists the urge to reach over and pat the other’s head, knowing that it would fulfill a fantasy for his other fans, but he’ll surely get in trouble with the company. Instead he reaches over, taking Yohan’s small hands (small, even if it isn’t much smaller than his own) and intertwining their fingers together. Seungyoun can hear the screams of the other fans, the shutter going off rapidly as he smiles fondly at Yohan. 

Yohan holds in his breath, eyes slowly following the motion of their hands that Seungyoun is moving to on the table before his manager is tapping Seungyoun on the shoulder, the idol pouting in annoyance as he’s forced to let go of Yohan’s hands. Yohan gazes down at the bag he set down by his foot, quickly grabbing it before holding it out for Seungyoun to take. 

“For me? Thank you.” Seungyoun says, grabbing the bag before taking a peek inside. There’s a sweater vest that looks almost identical to Yohan’s own, except a darker shade of gray before Seungyoun is grinning. “I’ll make sure to wear it around!”

Not trusting his voice, Yohan just nods. He packs up his things before giving Seungyoun a ninety degree bow, shuffling back to his seat as he waits for the other fans to take their turn before heading out, ears remaining red for the rest of the fansign.

That night Seungyoun sneaks on twitter via his phone, hitting on his following list before pressing on the icon for Yohan’s twitter. He sees a few previews from the fansign earlier today before he sees a plain text post, posted less than an hour after the fansign ended.

_ I know I said I’ll never ask for anything again, but after today I can’t help but be greedy. _

_ I really am a fan of the nicest guy ever _ . _ 🥺 Let’s walk the flower path together. _

_ I will always support you, and thank you for calling me by my name. _ _ 💕 _

-🐰

_↳ Also, please refrain from uploading photos of me. I am happy to take photos if you see me as a fellow Seungyoun fan, but I am not a celebrity. Thank you!_

The singer feels his lips tugging into a small smile, glancing at the gray sweater vest laying on top of the other various gifts his fans had given him in the back of the van, heading back to his dorm after dinner. He thinks he’ll wear it the next time he’s out and about.


	21. younyoh - I Want You to Want Me (Heal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 21!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 21: Hello! Long time no see! I'm not even sure why this took me as long as it did...  
But hey, 15 days later and it's finally done so sjkdfjf. So sorry for the wait!

Yohan crouches down on the ground, poking a bug with a twig he’d found earlier. It moves as it’s poked, making the young boy jump in surprise. He continues watching the insect, brows furrowing as he concentrates on the way it moves before there’s kids running in front of him, the young boy instinctively reaches over to save the bug from being squashed. 

“Sorry!” A boy yells back, waving his hand in apology before he runs off again, trying to catch up to his friends. Yohan frowns, looking down at the bug before he gets up, wishing it the best of luck before he joins his own friends for the remainder of recess. 

Yohan’s too preoccupied chasing down a ball that had somehow rolled out towards the running track, little feet taking as big of steps as his legs would allow. His shoe snags on the uneven grass, sending Yohan on the running track, hands going out to brace his fall. His hands hit the pavement first, rough surface causing his hands to cut open, a pained grunt escaping his lips once he completely hits the ground. 

“O-ow.” The little boy whimpers in pain, getting up just to see the familiar crimson red color of blood on his hands as well as his knees. His eyes well up with tears, hands burning from the fall.

“Oh no!” The boy from earlier exclaims before running up to him, assessing the situation before calling his friends to go find a teacher. Yohan sniffles, eyeing the older boy with puppy dog eyes as he holds up his hands. “It’ll be okay. We’ll call a teacher and they’ll help you. We’ll take you to the nurse and you’ll be all better, promise.”

Yohan nods, using the back of his hands to wipe away his tears. “O-okay.” He easily agrees. In no time at all, the older boy’s friends return with a teacher, the adult carefully approaches Yohan, asking him if he can stand on his own. Yohan nods, moving to get up. Once he stands he carefully grabs onto the other boy’s shirt, tugging timidly at the hem with his fingers that weren’t bloody.

“Do you want me to come to the nurse’s office with you?” The older boy asks, one brow raised as he crouches down slightly, making himself eye level with the young boy.

“Yes… Please?” Yohan responds. The older boy smiles before nodding his head.

“Okay, I’ll take you.” 

Once Yohan’s wounds are cleaned and bandaged up, he glances over at the older boy again. Eyes curious as the other just continues smiling at him.

“That wasn’t so bad, right? So your name is Yohan?”

Yohan nods, pausing for a moment before nodding yet again.

“Well nice to meet you, Yohan. I’m Seungyoun. Cho Seungyoun.”

“Nice to meet you Seungyoun. I’m Kim Yohan. Thank you for taking care of me.”

“No problem. I’ll see you around?”

“Okay. See you.”

»»——⍟——««

“I swear, you’re so clumsy.” Seungyoun sighs, shaking his head as he carefully cleans Yohan’s knee with the alcohol wipe. Yohan winces, immediately pouting after.

“I couldn’t help it.”

“You couldn’t? I told you not to run when you saw me.” 

Yohan pulls back, mouth pulled into a bigger pout as he stares at the ground. Seungyoun sighs again, throwing the dirtied wipe in the trash bin. He uses his finger to gently guide Yohan’s chin upward, making the younger male have eye contact with him.

“What is it?”

“I said I couldn’t help it.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I missed you too much.” 

At Yohan’s defeated tone, Seungyoun’s eyes go soft. A small smile tugging at his lips at Yohan’s confession. 

“I missed you too, Yohan.” 

The look Yohan shoots him brings Seungyoun back to the first time he met his boyfriend, leaning down he carefully presses a kiss against the younger’s forehead, fond smile gracing his lips as he pulls back. 

“I missed you a lot.”

“I was only gone for two weeks, love.”

“Yes, but before that you were barely home for five days and your trip before that was nearly three weeks. I haven’t really seen you at all the past month. Plus, I was busy with work when you came home.” 

Yohan reaches out his hands, fingers lacing with Seungyoun’s own. Seungyoun laughs softly, letting himself be pulled closer, knees gently bumping against the bathroom vanity, Yohan’s legs slightly parted to welcome Seungyoun in closer. 

“I know, I'm sorry. Will it make you feel better if I told you there’s no work trips planned until at least two months from now?”

Yohan’s nose gently grazes against Seungyoun’s shoulder, softly humming in approval at his boyfriend’s words. 

  
  
“Maybe? I think a few kisses might make it better though?” Yohan playfully teases, eyes filled with mirth as he bites back a smile. 

“Ah, I forgot! My  _ healing _ kisses.”

Yohan feels his whole face heating up at Seungyoun’s words, letting go of his boyfriend’s hands to get ready to protest before Yohan feels hands cupping his cheeks, lips gently pressing against his own. Seungyoun couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, knowing how quickly Yohan melts into his kisses, all signs of protests gone. Seungyoun breaks the kiss first, eyes disappearing as he smiles at his boyfriend.

“Cheater, and I can’t believe you’re  _ still  _ making fun of me about this. It’s from  _ high school _ .” 

“Aw, are you saying my kisses no longer has healing abilities?”

“No, I’m saying you’re being mean. I only said that to get you to kiss me.”

“I’m not.” Seungyoun whines, moving so he can wrap his arms around Yohan's waist. "I just like hearing you say that you want my kisses."

“Keep teasing me and you’ll never hear it again.” Yohan retorts, playfully jabbing at Seungyoun’s chest. The older male makes a pained noise, one of his hands moving to rest on his chest as he pretends to be injured, one eye peeking open to see if his boyfriend is buying his act. Yohan rolls his eyes, getting ready to reprimand the other when Seungyoun’s hands suddenly moves to start pointing at his own lips.

“Yohan, I need you to heal me. I need your kisses too.” Seungyoun makes an obnoxiously loud smooching sound, lips puckered up as he waits for Yohan to come closer. 

“I can’t stand you sometimes.” 

“That’s a lie, you love me. You  _ adore  _ me.”

“I do, unfortunately.” Yohan snorts, shaking his head slightly before gently grabbing a fistful of the front of his boyfriend’s shirt, pulling Seungyoun closer before leaning in for a kiss. Seungyoun knows he’s shared thousands of kisses with Yohan before, yet like always it steals his breath away. Reluctantly pulling away, Seungyoun smiles softly, expression showing how clearly enamored by Yohan he was.

“It’s okay, me too.”


	22. seunghan - Over U (Trust)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 22!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 22: So, I really tried something different for today.  
I tried to stay away from fluff, and originally I had big plans, but then this happened instead.  
Be warned there is slight angst and Seungwoo is a bit (a lot) of a jerk.  
Title was also inspired by miss a's song of the same name.

_ God _ . Yohan felt so stupid, and the worst part is he let this happen to himself. Foolish and blinded by love, he let himself be played like a violin by none other than Han Seungwoo. 

It was cliche, rich nice boy falling for resident bad boy but here Yohan was, tear streaked face looking like a mess as he angrily wiped his tears with his hands. He hiccups, already dreading meeting the others tomorrow. If one thing was certain, it was that Yohan's fellow rich boy friends were never fond of Seungwoo. 

*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*

_ “I’m sorry, did you honestly think I would fall for someone like you? I needed you for connections, and that is exactly what you did for me, now I’m done.” Seungwoo raised his voice as he waved his hands in the air, looking at Yohan as if he was burned. Yohan shook his head, reaching out to grab onto the older male’s sleeve. _

_ “Stop. This isn’t you. What happened? You told me you love me yesterday.” _

_ “No,  _ ** _that _ ** _ wasn’t me. I just signed a deal today, I don’t need you anymore.” _

_ “Don’t lie to me. There is no way you faked everything the past six months.” _

_ “Sorry, it was only supposed to be like three but you took longer to open up than I thought.” _

_ Yohan could feel his bottom lip start to tremble, his mind replaying all the times his friends told him to beware of Seungwoo but he didn’t heed their warnings and now he was paying the price. Heart shattering on the floor in a million pieces, each word out of the other boy’s mouth just breaking off another chunk. _

_ “Shit, you’re making me feel bad. I thought we could have a cool break up but you’re honestly pathetic.” _

_ Those were the last words Yohan heard out of Seungwoo’s mouth before he exited out of Yohan’s apartment. The younger slipping to the ground before he finally lets his tears fall, vision turning blurry as he chokes back a scream. _

*•̩̩͙⊱••••✩••••̩̩͙⊰•*

The music is too loud, bass booming to the point Yohan swears he can feel it in his bones. But a promise is a promise and he had promised Hangyul that he would go out and stop feeling sorry for himself. Yohan sighs, feeling slightly self conscious as he presses his hand against his chest. Hangyul had chosen the deepest vneck tshirt (which Yohan swears he also bought two sizes too small) for Yohan to wear, his whole chest practically bare. Excusing himself to grab another drink, at least he knows all his friends have agreed tonight was for Yohan to get completely hammered, figuring that would be the best way to get their friend to relax and forget. 

By the time Yohan returns, an unexpected guest had joined the table, one arm wrapped around Hangyul's shoulder. 

"You know, I can show you a good time." Seungwoo speaks, small smirk tugging at his lips as he shoots Hangyul a look. Hangyul reaches over, shoving forcefully at Seungwoo's arm.

"You are disgusting. A fun time? Is that what you're calling it for Yohan?”

Yohan can feel his anger spike at the nonchalant attitude Seungwoo is giving off, his shoulders raising in boredom at Hangyul’s question. Yohan eyes Hangyul carefully, as much as he loves his best friend, Hangyul is probably one of the most short tempered people Yohan has ever met. Deciding to step in before Hangyul starts throwing punches, Yohan shoves in between the two, back facing Seungwoo as he gently grabs onto Hangyul’s wrist.

“Let’s go.” Yohan pleads, voice soft and vulnerable, but he can’t find it in himself to care if Seungwoo can hear him or not. He just wanted Hangyul to leave before they are kicked out of the club.

“He broke your heart and you want me to just let him go?” 

“Yes. Because he’s not worth yours or my time.” 

“That’s not what you said when you were begging me to stay.” Seungwoo retorted, making Yohan turn around.

“Yes, that was before I knew you were a lying loser.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You’re nothing but a lying, backstabbing,  ** _coward._ ** ”

“Say that to my face  _ one more time _ , Kim.” Seungwoo warned, taking a step closer as he glared down at the slightly shorter male. Yohan couldn’t help but smirk, if he had learned anything from his time with Seungwoo, it was that he was extremely prideful. 

“I said, you’re nothing but a coward. I’m here to forget about you after you broke my heart. Now tell me why you’re here to get drunk and hit on random people? I guess you miss me more than you’re letting on, Han.” Yohan turned away, grabbing onto Hangyul’s wrist before starting to lead the way out of the club.

“You’re going to regret that!” The ex yelled angrily. Yohan turns around before shouting back, making a swift exit after having the last word.

“No, my only regret was putting my trust in someone like you.” 


	23. yohangyul - Let Me Kiss You (Spark)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Day 23!
> 
> The list I'm using is [this](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul/status/1179926561866309632?s=20) one.
> 
> Day 23: So I wrote something else for this but it wasn't going anywhere for the past three weeks, so I wrote this instead.  
I think my original inktober day 23 will end up being a stand alone fic if I ever do finish it.  
Also, sorry for the super long wait, holiday season at work is a crazy season so I've been working overtime since the second week of November.
> 
> Also yes, the title is taken from lyrics of a 1D song.

Hangyul laughs, head thrown back at the joke Yohan says. If he’s being honest he didn’t really catch what the other said, too distracted by how cute Yohan looks all bundled up in his scarf and cheeks tinted pink due to the cold. Yohan seems pleased at Hangyul’s reaction though so he keeps laughing, hand dramatically going to whack at his thigh and he can’t help but feel pride fill his chest as he sees just how happy his reaction is making his (hopefully soon-to-be) boyfriend.

“I didn’t know I was that funny.” Yohan chuckles, shoving Hangyul slightly on the shoulder. “I **_know_** I’m not that funny. Did you even hear what I’ve been saying the past five minutes?”

Hangyul has the decency to look guilty, shaking his head as he smiles softly, hoping it’ll cushion the fact that he hasn’t been listening to his date for the past (quite possibly more than) five minutes. 

“I had a feeling since I was complaining about finals and all you did was hum instead of joining in on my whining.”

“Is that  _ really _ what gave me away?”

“That and the fact that I started a knock knock joke and started laughing and you started laughing too without even asking ‘who’s there?’.” Yohan’s smile is teasing as he slows down, moving so he’s facing Hangyul now instead of just walking slowly side by side. “Okay, what’s up? You’re distracted by something.”

Hangyul stops walking, moving so he’s also facing Yohan. He takes a second to look at the way Yohan puffs his cheeks out, the older shimmying his shoulders slightly to keep warm before raising his shoulders, letting his scarf cover part of his mouth as he breathes into the cloth heavily, using it to warm his nose. Hangyul is beyond whipped, finding the action cuter than it really should be but his eyes go all soft, making Yohan still as he sees just how endeared Hangyul looks staring at him. Yohan’s cheeks tinge a deeper shade of red, Hangyul grinning softly, having an inkling that it isn’t because of the cold this time.

“Are you sure you want to know what has me so distracted?” Hangyul teases, taking a step closer to Yohan. Yohan blinks in surprise, unconsciously leaning backwards. 

  
  
“Yes? If you aren’t paying attention to me, I want to know why.” Yohan manages to whisper, loud enough for the younger to hear.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since dinner ended. That’s all I’ve been thinking about. How much I want to just lean over and kiss you. Which I hope is okay? This is technically only like our third date so...” Hangyul admits, looking slightly embarrassed but overall pretty confident in himself. 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, oh.” Hangyul smiles softly, slowly backing away.

“Do it.” 

“Pardon?”

“Kiss me.” Yohan blurts out, shyly tilting his head to the side. 

“Okay.” The younger happily agrees, gloved hands carefully reaching up to cup at Yohan’s cheeks before he leans in, pausing when they’re close enough to feel each other’s breath. “Are you su-”

Yohan leans forward as soon as he hears Hangyul talking, pressing his lips gently against Hangyul’s as he closes his eyes, smiling into the kiss once he feels Hangyul reciprocating the kiss. It’s electric, the feeling of Yohan’s lips on his own as Hangyul lets his eyes slip closed, the pad of his thumbs gently caressing Yohan’s cheek. It feels so right, like a spark, feeling almost as if fireworks were going off in Hangyul’s chest as it hits him that he’s really here, kissing his crush since ninth grade.

Yohan pulls away first, plump lips also reddened now as he pulls back and Hangyul can feel something in his stomach tighten at the fact that  _ he _ caused that to happen.

“Wow.” Hangyul lets out, slightly dazed as Yohan smiles brightly at him. 

“Wow.” Yohan agrees, chuckling softly as he goes to hold Hangyul’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Let’s go home, so you can do that again while you drop me off.”

“Deal, but first I have a question for you.”

“Yes?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Hangyul asks timidly, ears turning red as he gives Yohan’s hand a gentle squeeze. Yohan smiles softly, leaning in close to press a quick peck against Hangyul’s cheek.

“Does that answer your question?”

“I don’t know, that could be a pity kiss…” Hangyul jokes, biting back a laugh as he sees Yohan rolling his eyes at him.

“Yes, Hangyul. I will be your boyfriend. Are you happy now?”

“I’m ecstatic.”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it this far!  
If you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please feel free to shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_yohangyul) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/_yohangyul)!


End file.
